The Klaroline Kiss: Before, During and After
by Kjsama
Summary: Spoilers from the 100th TVD episode, 5x11. What the writers should of shown us fans before, during and after the epic event. You can read to figure out why the rating is M ; ). (No longer a one-shot due to requests to continue).
1. The Event- Before, During and After

***Edited 1/27/14.***

**Hello guys. Please bear with me. I just needed to get this out so I can cope with the Klarapocalypse that happened Thursday night. This is a one shot that I wanted to share with those in the KC fandom that felt:**

**Disbelief...**

**Beyond happy...**

**Heartbroken...**

**...Yet wanting more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding when I walk into my room on the compound.

I just left from consoling Marcel who was still mourning the lost of his precious Davina. Something stirred in me, witnessing his pain, and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

I internally grimace at the word, and I wonder when I became capable of such weak, humanistic emotions.

**You know when.**

My heart clenches at the whisper of that mental voice and I immediately shut it down, knowing where my mind would go if I let it talk any longer.

I can't think of her. I can't miss her. I can't...

The sound of my phone ringing pierces my thoughts and I answer it without checking the caller ID.

"What?"

"Come on Klaus. Is that the way you always answer the phone, like a Rottweiler that can talk? Or do I personally call out the beast in you?"

I roll my eyes, recognizing the unwanted voice. "Damon. Still with the ignorant comments I see. Flattered you kept my number. Don't tell me you're secretly in love with me and miss me desperately."

"Oh Klaus, be still my heart! You know I can't live without you!"

I roll my eyes, a smile threatening to appear. Salvatore the Elder was everything but boring. "What do you want Damon?"

"Uh, for you to come on down to good old Mystic Falls and help me dance around Katherine's dying body like Indians around a campfire. Something tells me you would definitely drop whatever plans of world domination you probably have cooking up currently to witness that."

"Wait. You said dying. Is it a werewolf bite that's killing her?" I smirk at the thought of getting to gloat as she fades in my presence, knowing the cure runs in my veins and that it is so close yet so far.

"Oh. That's right. It happened after you left," muses Damon aloud. "Elena gave Katherine the cure. She's human."

I laugh loudly at that. "Well. Didn't know that sweet, little Elena had it in her!" I almost want to give her a pat on the back for a job well done. "What is she dying of?" I say when I finally manage to stop laughing.

"Old age. Side effect of the cure." I can hear him snickering and I join him as he continues. "Before that, she almost got taken out by a heart attack, according to Stefan."

Oh, this is rich! "I'll be there," I say, mind made up. "I have to see this for myself."

I end the call, just when Rebekah comes waltzing in the door.

"What's got you looking so bloody chipper? Did helping murder an innocent girl really reach your most sordid fantasies?"

I ignore her dig about Davina, determined to retain my good mood.

"Katerina is human due to the cure and is dying..."

Rebekah's mouth drops open.

"...of old age no less," I let out a chuckle. "Aren't you glad you didn't take the bloody thing."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever Nik," she says dismissively."When are we leaving to see the show?" she asks with a broad smile now. "I can't stand those dopplegangers."

"My sentiments exactly dear sister, " I say, striding out the door. "I fancy a ride in the jet. Would hate to be too late for Katerina's last hurrah. Coming?"

"Do you even have to ask? Hopefully we can be back by dinner."

I laugh. Then:

"Shouldn't we tell Elijah?" asks Rebekah, hesitantly. "He did care for her..."

It's my turn to roll my eyes, getting into my car. "Oh please. Elijah's too infatuated with Hayley. Plus, if he does happen to still care for her, him and his God awful morality will do nothing but put a damper on things."

"Good point. We can't be having that."

No. We can't.

* * *

It isn't long before we get off the plane in Virginia and drive off in the car that was waiting for us on the tarmac.

Rebekah and I, united in our desire to see Katerina pass to the Other Side, chat friendly amongst ourselves. It is a nice change, considering how long we've been on the outs since the doppelganger turned vampire.

When we pass the Mystic Falls sign, the silence that falls upon us becomes uncomfortable, heavy with the thought of what awaits us.

Or should I say who, in my case.

Finally, I allow myself to think the name that I had banished from my mind for the last several months. That I attempted to forget with grand plans of taking over the quarter, or indulgences with what honestly was a sorry excuse of a replacement for Caroline, Camille. Who, though a lovely girl, could not make into a mere memory what I and Caroline have and it wasn't for lack of trying. I flirted and at times I compelled her to be near me, simply so I could have someone to connect to in New Orleans while being betrayed by supposed friends or family, but at the end, she wasn't her.

She wasn't...Caroline.

Camille's defiance towards me was a mere mockery of Caroline's fire and rebellious nature.

While both knew that I could kill them in a blink of an eye, only Caroline truly witnessed me at my worse, while Camille remains blissfully unaware though she would like to think she knows everything. Despite that, Caroline tells me the truth, whether I want to hear it or not and it's not based on some psychology book she read. It was based on her knowing me. All of me: the hybrid and the man.

With Caroline, there was passion...desire...a true...connection, that I felt drawn to, despite her young age.

With Camille, it was association through boredom. Compelled, fake.

It is as if Caroline is a refined diamond, glimmering, its radiance never fading, constant, while Camille was a cubic zirconia, wanting so much to have the brilliance of a diamond but always falling short.

"You're thinking of her."

I look at my sister curiously, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Caroline. You're thinking of her," she clarifies.

I deflect, hating how she read me so easily. I feel naked. "Sure you're not imposing your own desires to see your precious quarterback on me? Truly dear sister, how pathetic can you be? Is it not enough to have Marcel wrapped around your..."

"Shh!" she hisses at me suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

Confused, I focus my supernatural hearing until I hear a distressed, male voice.

"It's Matt! Pull over! He's in danger!" She says, panicking.

The minute I do so, she jumps out of the car and flashes away like a bat out of hell. I roll my eyes, getting ready to drive away, for I utterly have no interest in seeing Bekah reunite with the bloody quarterback while a dying Katerina awaits to be gloated over.

Right when I'm about to shift the car into gear, I hear...HER and my heart stutters within my chest.

"Matt! Matt! Ugh. Seriously, where is he? Matt!"

Before I realize what I'm doing, I flash to her voice, seeing her as she weaves through the trees and just like that, all the feelings I kept buried since I left Mystic Falls comes overflowing to the surface. I can't get a handle on them, they are so potent, growing only stronger as she closes the distance between us.

When she sees me, she stiffens visibly in surprise, the smile I reserve strictly for her, a genuine one, comes upon my face when I see her eyes rake over my body so quickly that one would of thought it to be a hallucination. Yet, I had seen it, her drinking me in, just like I was doing to her with my own stare.

I break the silence.

"Hello Caroline."

"Klaus."

It isn't long until we fall into our regular routine of jousting with words. When she flashes away from me, I find myself elated that this has remained constant between us: the chase. Her running and I, always in pursuit.

Oh, how I've missed you sweetheart!

"Are you not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" I call after her.

She whirls at me. "I literally just whooshed at the sight of your face, so no."

I block her path when she vamps away again, raising my hand to prevent her from running into me. I try a different tactic, desperate to move beyond the one sentence snappy remarks. "Well then, perhaps then you'll be more interested in talking about Tyler."

I had her attention then, but a part of me hates the fact that it took mentioning the ungrateful pup to capture her interest while I continue talking to her. Then, I remember. None of that matters now. Since...

"I hear that you two broke up," I say, not bothering to hide my happiness.

She shoots me a disapproving look."Because I made him choose: Me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong."

Indeed he did love. I will never begin to fathom what exactly about that small town boy held her interest anyway. She's beautiful. Full of light. Especially under the sunlight breaking through the trees. A goddess. A queen.

**My** queen. If she would allow herself to be. Instead, she chose to be loyal to an insignificant mutt whose too daft to realize what he has...had. If only she was mine...

"I suggest you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace."

There it was. What was meant to be a chastising, judgmental remark about me and my thirst for revenge simply revealed the crux of the matter. The reason her and Tyler broke up.

She wasn't the first choice.

A feeling I knew too well being a bastard, a hybrid. I wasn't the one people picked either as a friend, a sibling, a son or a father.

And that is one of the main reasons why Camille will never connect with me the way Caroline can. Caroline and I are the same.

Just wanting, yearning to be the one that somebody chose.

"Would you give me the same choice?" All humor gone from my voice.

"What?"

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

For I would choose you love. In a heartbeat, without a seconds pause. Always...

"I...I don't know what you mean," she responds, stuttering slightly.

Liar.

I challenge her, stepping towards her. "Yes you do," I say with a knowing smirk.

She tries to deflect, saying I had no right to come back, saying such things while her friend is buried alive, but I don't let her. Assuring her that I had it handled.

To my delight, she believes me, without question, reassuring me that we have come a long way despite her wanting to hide it, what I know is her feigned dislike for me.

She liked me, perhaps even lusts for me in some level. Yet, I couldn't be sure.

The more we walk through the woods talking about nothing, the more I enjoy her presence. Suddenly, I become painfully aware of the spot of the woods we have reached:

The place where her and I made out while I was in Tyler's body. The memory of her glorious body on me while her soft, plush lips moved eagerly against mine...her taste.

Yet, it wasn't me. All I wanted was her to willingly do all she was doing at the time with my body, in the right place with the right equipment.

Perhaps it was fate that brought us here again. Perhaps this was the right place, the right time yet how could I know? How can I know if she felt remotely the same way I did?

I had to ask. I needed her honesty. I wanted to know. Even if I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls, I'd give anything to know the truth.

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all of her sins?" She asks, breaking my thoughts.

"I do, but I wont...for you," I look at her, giving her a meaningful small smile.

She deflects again, not falling for my blatant declaration, She belittles it, as always.

"So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I asked you to."

"No, I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, in return for one, small, thing." I stop walking, the weight of the request that I was about to let tumble out of my mouth, steadily making me feel vulnerable.

"And what is that?" She asks, turning to face me.

"I want your confession."

She smiles brightly, making me smile back quickly in response it's so contagious.

"My...confession? I didn't do anything. My confession about what?"

"Me."

I watch her smile fade, the serious turn our conversation had taken, dawning on her. I continue, plowing forward with what I need to say, knowing full well that I am putting it all on the table.

"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away. And I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done." I step closer to her, wanting to be near her, knowing my time with her is waning.

"I will be gone. And you will be free. I just..." I take a breath, turning from her slightly, musing over all the things that was coming out of my mouth that was all true. A voice is telling me I don't want to hear her response to my next statement, that I don't and will never fit in her life with the damn baby and all the drama that is New Orleans.

Yet, my curiosity wins out, and I look back at her.

"...Want you to be honest with me."

I wait with bated breath, staring at her anxiously. Then she speaks, shaking her head slightly as if wrestling with what she's going to say.

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have...plans, and a future, and things that I want, and none of those things involve you! Okay?! None of them!"

I swallow down the pain of her statement, barely whispering "I see," before she continues on with her rant with a sigh, her voice steadily turning more passionate with every word.

"No, you don't because yes! I cover our connection with hostility, because yes! I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise, to walk away, like you said, and never come back, then yes! I will be honest with you! I will be honest with you...about what I want."

We stare into each other's eyes, trying to read the hidden emotions trapped underneath those blue depths. Finding nothing, I briefly try to find something else to offer her besides my absence that would allow access to her real feelings, but I think of nothing. Walking closer to her resolutely, so desperate to know the truth, I agree with her terms.

"I will walk away," I say. "And I will never come back." I give her a small smile of reassurance for added effect. "I promise."

My heart hammers wildly in my chest when I see her stare at my lips, closing the distance between us. My eyes roam over her features trying to gauge her intentions, her next move. Her proximity to me freezes me in place, my mind recalling the last time we were so close, during her graduation where I kissed her cheek. The scent of strawberries and lavender assaults my senses and I can literally count every eyelash, she is so near me.

Her eyes never leaving my lips.

I dare not move. I allow her control like no other. What happens next would be of her own accord, I decide. I need this to be her choice, want her to take the last step.

For only then it would be real.

She tears her gaze from my lips and stares into my eyes.

Waiting briefly.

Oh no, love. This is your show. Tell what you want. **Show **me.

She must of read my thoughts, for she says softly: "Good."

Closing the remaining distance between us with a kiss.

I instantly kiss her back, inhaling deeply as her hands come up to hold my face in her grasp while she continues her brief assault, sending shock waves through me.

When she pulls away and I see her mesmerizing blue eyes fill with desire for me, I rejoice, knowing it is not a dream. That Caroline was really in my arms, her actions, her eyes, telling me how much she wants this.

The smile that spreads on my face is uncontrollable, one that she returns genuinely in return, punctuating her consent.

Well then. One mustn't disappoint. If this was to be my first and last time having her in my embrace, then I would make it so it would be an event that she shan't soon forget.

Right place, right time, and without a doubt, the right equipment.

In lightning speed, I take control, pushing her up against a nearby tree, kissing her senseless as she pulls my jacket off my shoulders and I relieve her of her own.

I adore the way she holds my face, my neck and I force myself not to dwell on the fact that this would be the first and last time she would hold me in such a way.

Part of me wishes I could whisk her back to my mansion, into my bed and make long, sweet love to her but fear that she would come to her senses on the way there or even now, forces me to give in to my lustful haze, killing further rational thoughts.

I devour her. Never in my wildest dreams would I believe that she would eagerly be kissing me in return, yet here we are.

The presence of her shirt bars me from what I want to see and feel so I put it to death, ripping it mercilessly, buttons flying all over the place. I hungrily stare at her chest heaving under a pink lace bra before I make my way back to her delicious lips. The remaining cloth of her torn shirt rests on my wrists, my hands latching on the soft skin of her waist. I push myself flush against her, loving the feel of her supple breasts against my chest as I continue to kiss her.

She holds me closer to her, rubbing herself on my hard on, making me growl.

I break our kiss, smirking. "Someone's eager for some hot hybrid sex."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," she says to me breathlessly. I feel myself get harder at her confession.

Just before I can tell her the feelings mutual, she declares:

"And you have way too much clothes on." She grins at me devilishly before taking my shirt and ripping it in half.

"Payback."

"Oh sweetheart," I growl, enjoying her frisky, sexual side, kissing her and slipping my tongue in her mouth. After we leave each other lips again after a long while, I moan contently, holding her head against me dearly when she sucks and kisses a sweet spot on my neck. I feel her ministrations all the way to my toes, and I knew. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that in all my 1,000 years and hereafter, no woman would cause me to feel this way. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. Yes. I would leave her, but I would wait for her.

Wait for her to come to me.

Wait for her to come to me so I can continue to love her.

Because I did...love her. So much...

"Caroline..."

In response, she licks me from my collarbone, gliding over my moles, up my jaw, and I growl lowly in approval, my eyes rolling back, enjoying the sensation before I spin her in my arms and slam her playfully on the ground underneath us, the fallen leaves jumping into the air on impact, the rest crunching beneath our weight.

She giggles, her laughter fading finding me hovering over her. She reaches out and touches my face, my eyes flutter close, loving her touch. She cups my stubbled jaw, her thumb gliding over my lips. I instinctively lick her thumb seductively and I feel her shudder between my legs.

"Why are you so hot?"

I open my eyes at her say, chuckling. "So you admit I'm a fine specimen of man love?"

She laughs. "I didn't say all that."

I lean forward, my lips brushing against hers as I say huskily: "But you believe it nonetheless."

She lifts up a bit to kiss me tenderly, unlike the hasty, rough kisses of before. The tenderness of her lips, evokes a lump of emotion in my throat that I swallow down when I deepen our kiss, swallowing her moans. I lift her gently to unclasp her bra, our kiss never ending when I pull the straps down to expose her breasts to the cool, fall air.

**How can she be so achingly beautiful?** I think, gazing over her beautiful form before I cover a pert nipple with my mouth, groaning as the sweet taste of her skin falls on my tongue. I palm the other breast, so busy with tasting her that I don't realize her hand is in my pants until she starts stroking me, moaning loudly when I bite lightly on her bosom. I buck up into her hand, unable to stop her right away because it feels so amazing to have the woman of my desires touching me so intimately.

I feel the heat building too soon, my body growing rigid as I'm about to come. In the heat of the moment, I pull away, wanting to kiss her, lick her, suck on her on her most treasured region before everything is said and done. I yank her pants down along with her panties, her eyes widening slightly as she sees my intention.

She slowly parts her legs, granting me entrance and I groan, taking in her glistening folds and the overwhelming smell of her arousal, calling to me like a siren's song. My eyes lock on to hers, my hands caressing her thighs as they move upward, while I dip my head towards her center, my tongue licking her oh so gently. My heart clenches with delight when I see her head fall back, her eyes rolling back. I lick her again, deeper and this time, the flavor of juices, like the sweetest nectar overtakes me. Her moans gets louder, her body shudders as I lick every section, and make love to her with my mouth. Her nails dig into my scalp every now again, her hands going through my curls while I do not stop pleasuring her.

"Oh...Klaus..." she mutters breathlessly. "Don't stop."

**I wouldn't dream of it love**, I think, beyond turned on now.** Not when you taste so delectable. Not when you look so unbearably ravishing while I eat you out.**

She let me go when I suck on her clit, putting two fingers in her. My dick twitches eagerly when I feel her insides clench around my fingers and I can't help but think how amazing it'll feel having those very walls clench a very different part while I'm inside her.

Grabbing the leaves beside her, I hear her yell as her orgasm rocks through her, her coming viciously in my mouth. I lap it all up, my inner wolf emerging in full force at the sight of her flush, sated body.

It needed to claim her, be one with her.

Right. Now.

In a flash, I rid myself of my pants and kiss her passionately the moment I'm on top of her.

I feel her grab my bare ass, her eyes snapping open when I lean into her enough so she can feel my skin against hers. She smiles at me.

"You're naked."

"It usually happens when two people copulate," I respond hoarsely, bathing her with my heated stare.

Her hands ride up my butt over my spine, on my shoulder...

I rest my forehead on hers, letting my eyes close because of her touch momentarily. When I open them, my emotions overtake me, taking over my mouth, with no filter.

My heart swells at the vision of the woman before me and the promise of leaving her after this settles like a ball and chain around my neck.

I kiss her deeply, with all the affection I bear for her pouring through it, wanting to impart just how much she means to me. When I break away, I whisper in her ear the undying love I have for her in my native tongue, a small smile gracing my lips:

"Þangað heimurinn fellur í sundur, til himinn og helvíti eru ekki fleiri, aðeins þá verður ástin mín hætta fyrir þig. En fram, mun það óendanlega, eilífa ... ég elska þig."*

I see her confusion turn to ecstasy when I slowly enter her, a soft gasp escaping both our lips. I gaze down at her, thrusting into her gently, then deeply and roughly.

She arches up, swallowing me into her. She wraps her leg around my waist, her hands grasping my head, pulling me in for a searing kiss. I caress her, sucking her upper lip and nipping her lower one, drawing blood

Everything goes crazy then, turning our lovemaking in something primal. Being alive for 1,000 years gave me excellent control, but it is lost to me now, and I can't help but feel that it's the hybrid in me responding to the special woman in my arms. I suck greedily on the cut, feeling my fangs drop.

I pull back, trying to hold back my need to bite her, but the feel of her body, the way her inner walls clench around me as I push into her...

I...can't.

Sweetheart...

Love...

"Caroline..." I mutter breathlessly.

"Niklaus," she whispers back.

My full name falling from her lips sends me over the edge. Without another thought, I bite her.

A loud gasp escapes her lips. I revel in the taste of her rich blood, like honey sliding down my throat.

Then a voice shouts loudly in mind to let her go. That I was killing her.

Before I can pull away, however, I feel her delicate fangs bite into the space between my neck and my shoulder. Every muscle of my body tightens up, the euphoria of our blood sharing washing over me when I thrust into her for the last time before I come inside her. In that moment, her arms tighten around me and she shudders in my embrace, her own orgasm flowing through her.

After a few long minutes, we collapse from exhaustion on the ground, the cold air sweeping over our heated bodies. The sun is setting in the sky, reminding me of my now inevitable departure.

I feel her hesitantly curl into my side, almost as if she's afraid that I will reject her cuddling.

What utter nonsense.

I pull her up by her plump behind up against me. She releases a yelp as I do so, her giggling diffusing any awkwardness.

I keep my eyes on the sky, feeling her hand rest on my chest and her head enter the crook of neck.

I sigh, holding her head to me under my chin, playing with her angel soft hair.

"I will never reject you," I murmur into her hair. "Never let such thoughts cloud your mind. Ever."

She hums in tiredly in response. I chuckle. "I wore you out love?"

"What can I say?" She let's out a yawn. "You're quite the beast amongst the sheets...uh...leaves."

I let a full out laugh at that one, her joining me as we turn our gazes into the sunset. After a few minutes, she breaks the silence between us.

"I'll..." she lets out a huff. "I'll..."

I turn to her, tilting up her chin so I can look into her eyes.

I hear her breath catch in her throat.

"I'll miss you..." I swallow back the lump in my throat, my eyes burning with traitorous tears that want to fall but that I will not allow to, "...Caroline," I whisper, closing my eyes as I commit the sound of every syllable of her name to memory.

I feel the softness of her lips on mine, and kiss her back, the message of goodbye embedded in it. I begin to pull away hesitantly, but to my surprise, she pulls me back, kissing me harder now, and I acquiesce.

For how can I ever deny her?

When she breaks away. She pecks my lips one last time and I see her precious, blue eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Goodbye Klaus."

I lift my hand and brush my knuckles slowly along her cheek. I see her battle her emotions and in true Caroline style, she toughens up.

Yet, it doesn't change the fact that I catch her moment of weakness. It does not prevent me from being touched beyond words that the thought of my absence affects her so.

"Goodbye..." I say, my heart breaking within my chest, "Sweetheart."

With that, I watch her get up and put her clothes on. Despite the situation, I manage to smile faintly when she grabs the shreds of cloth that was her shirt while I tug my jeans on. She throws a glance at me, a smile creeping at her lips when I shrug at her, unapologetic, smiling faintly back. I watch in silent happiness when she doesn't throw away the ruined shirt and tucks it in the back of her jeans. She grabs her jacket and zips it up with nothing but her bra underneath. When she makes her way to leave with her hair full of leaves, I flash in front of her, not failing to grab my own ripped shirt and tuck it in my jeans as I do so.

Her eyebrow arches up in question then relaxes into realization when I start pulling leaves out of her hair.

She laughs after a full minute goes by. "Did you get them all?"

I smile warmly at her, waving the last leaf I think is in her hair before her, then letting it drop.

"I believe so."

"I must look like an epic disaster," she says, chuckling nervously.

"No. You're beautiful," I say sincerely. "Now go. Before you beloved friends start asking questions we both know you don't want answer."

A range of emotions fly through her blue orbs before she shakes her head and walks away from me.

With a heavy heart, I watch as the love of my existence leave me. I notice a leaf I missed in her hair when she turns back to look at me...one last time.

The moment brings me back through to time to another like it when I said:

**"Friends...then?"**

And just like back then, she gives me a small smile, leaving shivers running down my spine at her departure, putting a smile on my face.

**_A/N *Translation: courtesy of Google. There is no translator of old Norse that I could find so I did it from English to Icelandic, which I'm told is the next best thing: "Until the world falls asunder, Until heaven and hell are no more, only then will my love cease for you. For until then, it will be unending, eternal...I love you."_**

**_Any thoughts on the Klaroline hookup on the show and in this fanfic? Please feel free to share! *points at the review button* I promise to answer all reviews ;)._**


	2. What now?

***Edited 2/8/14***

**Chapter 2 - What now?  
**

**Last time: **Upon hearing about Katherine's impending death from Damon, Klaus and Rebekah return to Mystic Falls. Once they arrive, Rebekah is reunited with Matt and Klaus is united with Caroline. After they admit and give in to their connection through a sexual tryst in the woods, Klaus follows through with his promise to leave Mystic Falls with a heavy heart.

**A/N *unclicks the complete button* Okay. Wow. My mind is officially blown with how much you guys loved the first chapter! I have never gotten over 20 reviews with one update and with that, you guys have compelled me to write more. I don't know about this being a long fic or anything, but a drabble looks like it's on the horizon. I at least owe you all two more chapters after this. So thank you! For all who did the following:**

Followed starting last chapter. Somehow you knew or just believed it wouldn't end with one chapter:Cheeky Smiles, DLTVD, DannieSalvasonxox, DarcyFanGirl6, GoTeamLexana, Illona, MadlyCuriousVero, TalentStar, VivianeDiPulci, bookworm7117, helenastuer, jo0987, silvi88, wade033002, wickedlover87, Klaroline-lovegames, AshleyLynn29, hlaqua,Unverse, dangerouslycrazy, NileyLove2, KLT1402, xStaceyAndrews16x, lilxmissxnibbles, Michellekstr, Taylor310, mmaikemm

Favorited: Cheeky Smiles, Daisy96, DannieSalvasonxox, DarcyFanGirl6, DuchessQueen, GoTeamLexana, Golden Orchid Cendrillon, Illona, Klaus'Lovely, KrazyKoolKickFan 1098, Laksana, Lawsy89, Lillith Love INC, LisaLauren, Lotusflower88, MadlyCuriousVero, Mandih, Miyazawa42, NeverGiveUp22, Rosalinda Katerina Mikaelson, Samantha Mikaelson, SweetGaPeach, VivianeDiPulci, alwaysgonnabedamon, blueberry55, mermaidprincess24, miamiohiogirl, mobbs fellow, moonlessnight14, nicholsndimes08, rinvampgirl, vampirelover32195, vvlexivv, wickedlover87, xox-steph, zero kiryu is all mine, zefi xatzi,lilxmissxnibbles, Klaroline-lovegames, graceliz07, harujukulova286, hlaqua, lolarose2012,merope xs,dangerouslycrazy,Sarcasticcraccola, astateofmind,TraptWolf94, LoverandaFighter, Stemple, xStaceyAndrews16x, SpiritFeather19524, Nikkii13, ItsNotAnObsession ItsPassion, sweetheart1471, vermariess, bloodymelody666, littlestar365, candycullen, chillwithJyl, leggy freak003, Michellekstr, : Aleandra Odinson, Elejah4Ever, mmaikemm, LittleAngel2292, Britt6037, Hofundurr

Reviewed. You are phenomenal:iheartfillintheblank,morgananne16,Lawsy89,Lotusflower88, guest,Sarcasticcraccola, tauruskch,bookworm7117, avid reader,Ellavm18,MissBootjah,GoTeamLexana, guest, ilovetvd, guest,TalentStar, Kakemann,MadlyCuriousVero,mermaidprincess24,xox-steph, Klaroline-lovegames, mahaq921,klarolineobessesed,TraptWolf94,SpiritFeather19524,lilxmissxnibbles, leggy freak003, mmaikemm

**Answer to guest reviews at the bottom. Enjoy!**

***This chapter takes place after episode 5x12. Can't remember if he did or not, but to be safe, Tyler didn't tell Caroline about Hayley and the baby. She doesn't know...yet. **

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"You're horrible person Caroline Forbes."

Even if it was a joke and I had laughed along with Stefan, begging for him to say that very thing, I couldn't help but really believe it now.

With every step that I take back to my room.

I remember Tyler's hurt face and anger, his accusations as to how I can "screw the guy who killed Elena's Aunt...killed his mom..."

I let out a strangled sob, covering my mouth before I vamp speed the rest of the way to my dorm, falling on my bed, momentarily feeling a wave of relief that Bonnie and Elena weren't back yet.

I cry my eyes out for what seems like forever. Drained, I strip off my clothes. Too lazy to put on my night clothes, I throw an over sized shirt on, hopping under my blankets, and tucking my hand under my pillow to go to sleep. When I do that though, I feel the now familiar cloth under my hands. I take a deep breath, already knowing what it is before I pull it from under my pillow and stare at my ripped shirt from when I had sex with Klaus.

I bite my lip, mad at myself when I pull it up to my nose to sniff it but I can't help it. I hadn't washed it on purpose, the smell of the both of us lingering on every seam from when we were embracing each other so tightly against that tree...God!

**"What were you thinking?!"** I hear Tyler's voice in my head again, seething.

That's it though. I wasn't thinking. Not rationally anyway.

The minute I saw Klaus again in those woods, I was everything but rational.

All I thought was that he was back. He was actually back after months without seeing him. After the harmless peck on the cheek that had me smiling like silly school girl during my graduation.

He was back, in front of me, wearing that characteristic smirk that was so KLAUS and scary to me at that moment, I realized that I had missed him.

I had missed that smirk.

I had missed the insanely attractive way he said my secret favorite phrase I loved hearing from his mouth. Just a greeting, but the sound of his voice made it sound like a benediction to my senses...

**"Hello Caroline."**

I close my eyes, reveling in the voice that wasn't there. Even now I ached to hear it again.

And so much more.

His touch, his body...

In a flash, I was back into those woods, our lips locking for the first time. Like a bolt of lightning, that moment lit me up, surged through me like a jolt.

It had felt incredible.

And really REALLY good!

How he held me, how he would growl when I licked and kissed those moles of his that called for my attention like those irresistible rasberry lips...

"Stop Caroline. Just...Stop thinking about it," I mentally scream to myself. "He's gone. GONE! And he's never coming back...

"**I promise," **he had said.

But like for the last week, 5 days, 2 hours, 45 minutes and 22 seconds since the "event" (Trust me. Nobody's counting!), once the replay started, it didn't stop. Because I was in his arms again, I was wanted, I was somebody's first choice.

It's my guilty pleasure, replaying every second of our lovemaking...

Yes, love making, even though Tyler would degrade it to an outright fuck, a screwing, but I knew better.

From the moment our lips touched to when we made out on that tree, (I won't lie that it started with the symptoms of a simple fucking) something changed when he laid me on that forest floor, his eyes closing every time I caressed him, sending a thrill through me to know that just my touch can make him look so content...

So peaceful...

So...human.

Not the Original, bloodthirsty hybrid that terrorized Mystic Falls, but something else entirely and hell if I knew exactly what that was. All I knew at that moment beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man in front of me was completely in love with me.

Nothing had changed for him since he left.

I saw it in his eyes, in the way he made love to me, in the way he said whatever it is he said as he filled me up so completely and we became one.

It was beautiful, whatever he said. It was some language I never heard but the way the words fell from his lips nearly made me come right there. It was melodic but powerful. It had me entranced under its spell, commanding to hang on every syllable that I didn't understand.

Those words made me feel safe, made me feel precious, made me feel loved.

When we blood shared after that, with him coming in and out of me so erotically that I was driven mad with lust, I knew that what happened between me and Klaus was special and far surpassing anything that Tyler and I ever shared.

Despite all that, Tyler was right.

Something was wrong with me.

I shouldn't have enjoyed it, I shouldn't treasure it, I shouldn't even be thinking about it! I should just stop. Just stop. Move on, pretend it didn't happen. Chalk it up to momentary insanity, stress of being a college freshman, being on the rebound...Yes! That's what happened to me. I was just hurt after my break up with Tyler and I was emotionally vulnerable and everyone else was having scandalous sex and that's why Klaus and I...yeah! Perfectly understandable. Forgiveable? That's another thing. But who cares? I had sex with Klaus. Big deal! I mean, it was good. It was REALLY good...

What the hell am I saying? It was mindblowing, incredible, indescribable...

WHO CARES?! It isn't going to happen again and if anybody asks I'll them as much and...

The chime of my phone indicating that I just got a text pulls me out of my mental rant

I look at my bedside clock that says 3am and I wonder who the hell is contacting me so late.

I grab my phone, frowning at it as I press in my passcode.

I open the text and I literally stop breathing.

**Klaus:**

**I can't stop thinking of you sweetheart... **

I just finishing rereading that text for the 10th time before it vibrated in my hand and chimed again.

**Klaus:**

**I know it's late and you're probably asleep but I couldn't find rest tonight, oppressed with the thought of holding your body close to mine, wanting to go to you but knowing I cannot because you do not wish it of me...**

I swallow back the lump of my throat, my heart aching from the vulnerability I feel leaking from every word.

**Klaus:**

**I miss you...and I fear it might be the death of me.**

Overwhelmed with feelings, I'm calling him. When I hear him pick up after the 5th ring wordlessly I realize my mistake. I shouldn't have called.

Cause I can't speak.

Not for awhile at least.

"I miss you too," I finally whisper, my heart skipping a beat when his accent, coming out heavier and huskier than usual, says, with a sigh:

"Caroline..."

"But I..." I cut him off, taking a deep breath to recover from the sound of yearning and desire I just heard drenched in every syllable of my name. I shake off the initial words I want to say: "Come to me. I want you. I NEED you," already hurting over the heartbreaking words that I DID say next:

"We can't do this. You have your life and I have mine. There is no point in holding on to one time in the woods. It meant nothing. It was just sex."

Silence. Then: "For you, perhaps," his voice was low and hurt but I can hear the underlying fury bubbling up that climaxes at the end of his next sentence. "But to me...to ME, it was EVERYTHING!"

I close my eyes, regretting the hurt I was causing him but knowing I just had to do this. We. There can never be a we.

"Klaus..."

"No! NO!" He bellows, nearly piecing my eardrums, making me wince. His next words are hushed, as if suddenly realizing how late it was, but the anger in them remains. "You DO NOT get to belittle this of ALL things! I will not allow it Caroline!" I hear him pacing furiously in the background. "You and I both know that what transpired in the those woods was far from fucking. How DARE you elude to it being such?" He hisses at me venomously.

"You're right!" I confess loudly, getting caught up in our vortex of raw emotion. "I DO know that! It was beautiful, amazing..."

"Then why..." he murmurs, confused.

"Because it cannot and will not happen again okay?! It was all types of wrong and you're you and what you did to me, to my friends..."

"They know."

I freeze, appalled he just voiced the problem out loud.

"They know," he continues quietly, "And that is why WE can't happen, why I can never make love to you again."

The pain I hear in his last words rips my heart to shreds, and I can feel that I just broke whatever heart the hybrid had. My eyes start filling with tears.

"Klaus...I'm sorry. I..."

"Forget it Caroline," his tone now hard and cold. "I have no interest in your pity or your pathetic attempt to exude a miniscule of caring towards me. Obviously, this was all one sided and I conjured the rest in my head."

"No Klaus!" My tears falling freely now. "You didn't conjure it! I..."

"Good bye Caroline. Don't worry. It will be like you never existed."

He hangs up.

Just as I try to call him back, I notice a breeze brushing my back.

Dreading what I will see, I turn around slowly, eyelocking with a pair of green eyes and brown eyes from my now open room door.

Elena throws a smirk at Bonnie. "See? Totally about that Klaus life."

"I cant.." Bonnie blinks rapidly, shaking her head. "I can't believe it. It's TRUE?! You had sex with KLAUS?!"

I jump to my feet, emotions on overload, my blanket dropping to the floor. "YES! DAMN IT! I HAD SEX WITH KLAUS! AND I LIKED IT! NO! LOVED IT AND IT WAS WONDERFUL AND HE LOVED ME AND..." I choke back a sob. "Now he hates me!" I collapse on the floor, hating myself for crying again tonight. Through my tears, I see my ripped shirt that I was still holding in my hands, bringing it up to my chest tightly as I cry harder and harder. I feel Bonnie and Elena come to me, comforting me, but all I can think of is the hybrid whose heart I had crushed so carelessly.

Yeah. You're definitely a horrible person Care. Not just for sleeping with Klaus but for being a cold, heartless bitch as well.

When my sobbing subsides, Elena and Bonnie pull away from me. Bonnie rubs my back soothingly, yet staring at me like I'm a complex puzzle.

I give her a watery chuckle, "What?"

"You..." she shakes her head, smiling, squinting at me slightly as if to look into my very soul. "You like him."

I sigh, wiping my tears from my face. "I don't know what I feel," I confess tiredly.

"Well. Who cares? We know how he feels about you," chimes in Elena. She mimics his accent, making me laugh when she puts a hand over her heart, as if reciting Shakespeare. " 'You and I both know that what transpired in those woods was far from fucking! How DARE you elude to it being such?' "

I shove her playfully. "Shut up 'Lena."

"Wait," Bonnie says, eyes wide. "Klaus said fuck?"

"Well fuck-ING," answers Elena with a smile. "But the point is that the big bad really cares about life sized Barbie.."

My runs cold, computing quickly that Elena would never call me Barbie, my smiling falling from my face before she says:

"...Isn't that right Bon-Bon?" She says, her eyes narrowing dangerously at me, not looking at Bonnie.

Oh shit.

Bonnie realizes our mistake too late. Her head is already slammed on the dorm room floor, rendering her unconscious. Still shocked and too fast for me to react, I feel the prick of a needle, puncturing my throat.

She pats my cheek in mock affection as my eyes start to droop.

"There, there little vampire," she says soothingly like a mother to a child. "Auntie Kat is going to take good care of you."

I fall on my side, hearing the ringing of a cell phone. Katherine stands up smoothly, picking up the phone just as my vision goes dark.

All I hear before the vervain overtakes all my senses is:

"I got her Celeste. Remember our deal. I'll personally be handing her over to you myself. I do have an old flame I need to see in good old NOLA anyway. Ta-ta!"

**A/N Next: Klaus's POV and how he deals with yet another Caroline rejection. Possibly get into how Katherine is working with Celeste.**

**Since I promised to answer ALL REVIEWS:**

**Kakemann: I'm glad you loved the chapter! Lots of you like the "Old Norse" touch. If it makes a comeback, I'll probably alternate between Norwegian and the Icelandic since they are similar and close to the Norse. Just to have fun with it ;). I hope you are happy I continued this because you are one of the people who asked me to.**

**Guest: I'm making it into a drabble for now. If the support continues we will see about it being a full fic. Got some ideas for how it would look like if that happens. **

**Ilovetvd: I may have topped you in the amount of times I rewatched that Klaroline makeout scene. Even more so when I started to write the last chapter, taking all the facial expressions etc. in an attempt to get into their heads at that moment we all were waiting for. I had trouble breathing and keeping my heart beating when I realized they were actually kissing. Lucky you only had to deal with losing your voice ;).**

**Another guest: I'm glad you loved the Damon and Klaus phone conversation. I was wondering if I was going to get feedback on that. I secretly loved writing it so much! If you noticed, in the beginning of this chapter, I wrote Caroline reaction to Klaroline sex session as requested by you and others. Hope it was believable and you liked it.**

**tauruskch: So sorry. Heartbreak was what I felt when I got over everything. It must of leaked into that chapter. **

**Another another guest: Hope you keep reading to see where I take this since last chapter! Glad you loved it.**

**Another another another guest: thanks for enjoying it!**

**Another another another another guest: astonished that you thought it was realistic. Can't tell you how important that is to me when I write.**

* * *

**REVIEW! As you can see, I make an effort to reply to them, just as I know that you make an effort to leave them.**


	3. From Bliss to Heartbreak

**Chapter 3 - From Bliss to Heartbreak**

**Last time...**

Caroline deals with aftermath of sleeping with Klaus and struggles with her feelings concerning it, both positive and negative. In the midst of her musings and giving in to her forever need to "fix" things, she tells Klaus, when he contacts her, that they can't be together, and they need to move on. Klaus's reaction causes her instant regret and sadness, but before she can delve in her sorrows, dear Katherine, whose hijacked Elena's body, kidnaps Caroline with plans to bring her to New Orleans.

**A/N Oh my GOD! Is this another update in one week?! Uh...*blushes sheepishly* Yeah. *then gets defensive* It isn't my fault! You guys are just too awesome with all the follows, favorites and the REVIEWS and I just cant help it :).**

**Speaking of which, thanks to those who:**

Followed starting last chapter: 112384, AnadoraBlack, Anita-U2, Bam71290, BloodyCrystal 4eveKLAORINE, ETKnoth ,Ellavm18, ForeverAnon, Hellzz-on-Earth, Lady Augustin, Live-Forever-Love-Always, Lu Mach, Lursey, LuvWords, More Black, Nevea6, nightwing's Gal, ObssessedMuch13, SabbyDeeKnowles, Samantha Mikaelson, Sblck, Seaborn101, Soihra, starjade101, StrawbeeryLove, TheCuteVamp, TheNationOfMe, Tiggersk82, addictedtoreading89, agusgrz, beverlie4055, cat turned fat, cece45, cosininaguapa, giss88, itsrenaa, jtucker728, kelan, klauscarolines, krabbycow1110, la danza della vita, lunaisabella, mandii-xo, mollyjoshaw, mrmrjo505, sallyyounan, sasusakufan2357, silverdust23, smarty7, thereisnotry, xxMissOriginalxx, messy75, Hockeywriter19, avrilp, amymikaelson, Poison2545, setsailforthegoldensea, RCB04, meganfjones5

Favorited: 112384, Bam71290, Britt6037, dimitri'sfuturegf, ForeverAnon, Hellzz-on-Earth, LadyCassie, Lu Mach, LuvWords, M-BlueRain, Nevea6, Remus Bane, Sblck, StrawbeeryLove, cece45, foreverwishing, itsrenaa, kelan, lunaisabella, mollyjoshaw, xxMissOriginalxx, Amymikaelson, volturivixen

Reviewed: sasusakufan2357, foreverwishing, Ellavm18, bookworm7117, Lady Augustin, Klaroline-lovegames, ForeverAnon, KrazyKoolKickFan 1098, 112384, TheCuteVamp, LadyCassie, messy75.

**SPECIAL REQUEST! I would love a story cover for this fic but I blow at that type of creativity. If anyone comes up with anything, please let me know and I'll GLADLY put it up!**

**Sorry for the two POVs this chapter. It was too hard to avoid it...**

**FYI - This fic is officially going off canon. There might be some things I incorporate, but it won't be anything that happened in the last episodes of TVD and TO.**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Caroline.

Caroline, Caroline, Caroline.

I sigh, unable to stop the smile that spreads on my face at the simple thought of her and what we shared that was so...

Perfect.

Our coupling was nothing I could of ever imagined. Neither could I have ever predicted the way, the when and the how it happened.

Truth be told, I had fantasized about it numerous times (I lost count at 1,500), the moment she would give in. How her lips would taste, FEEL moving against mine.

Were they really as soft and luscious as they looked? Would our kiss be any way like the way it felt in that pup Lockwood's body?

Breathtaking, magnetic, so...right?

And of course, I never stopped there, being a man. I wondered how she would feel in my arms, I wondered how her more than ample breasts would fit in my hands as I entered her womanhood for the first time.

How tight would she feel as I pushed into her, how my name would fall from her lips when I gave her pleasure and orgasm after orgasm...

Well. That puzzle was now solved.

Kissing her with my own lips far surpassed what I thought was glorious in Tyler's body.

It was so much more.

I do not know if it was what lead to that moment, or our time apart from one another, or the fact that she initiated it knowing it was me this time, but kissing her made me feel like a lost man that had found his home.

Do not misunderstand. There was fire, passion but it went so much further than that.

It only comes to me now the more I ponder over it, but there was a reason I wanted more, that I bedded her the way I did.

Why even now, as I sit in my study, drawing Caroline in the moment ecstasy washed over her when I made her mine, made me feel nothing but bliss.

It is the affection I have for her that made me want, no NEED more. This, all encompassing...love that only had grown since the one week, 5 days, 1 hour, 10 minutes and 2 seconds (I will not acknowledge that I was counting) since what was now the most treasured time of my existence occurred.

There was something special about giving yourself so completely to another person that you cared for. A sweetness, a value to it that is unlike the liquor fueled one night stand I experienced with Hayley and soooooo many others in the span of my thousand years of existence.

I had given all of myself when I laid with my blond angel in those woods. When I whispered the Eternal Vow in her ear...

It was something that I would not soon forget.

That will never cease to bring a smile to my face.

"Okay. What happened?"

I snap my head up in surprise, taking in my sister with her arms folded, that I did not hear approach me in her nightgown, so deep I was in thought.

Getting over her sudden appearance and her confrontational countenance, I turn my attention back to my drawing.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?" I ask nonchalantly, not really caring about her answer.

"You've been..." she trails off, struggling for a word that evades her.

"Been what?" I press impatiently when she doesn't continue, still sketching.

"Happy. Sickeningly so. Ever since we came back from Mystic Falls."

I freeze in midstroke. I have a feeling I don't want to have this conversation.

"Something happened over there," says Rebekah confidently, reading my reaction no doubt, to my annoyance. "I've never seen you like this...genuinely happy. Not since we were human. Even Elijah's asking questions..."

I shut my book and get up. Yes. It is official. Without a doubt, I do not want to have this verbal exchange, least of all with Rebekah, the helpless romantic. If I must, alcohol will be required.

"I did not know my good mood was something that was so frowned upon," I say gruffly, passing her as I stride to the liquor cabinet. "As for Elijah, he needs to go back to doting over the woman whose not having his baby by the way, and leave me alone." I pour myself a drink. "I already killed Mikael, the pathetic excuse of a patriarch for this family. I think I speak for all of us when I say we aren't looking for a bloody replacement." I turn to Rebekah then, tasting the amber liquid as I narrow my gaze at her in aggravation. Why the hell do my bloody siblings need to know everything? It's a miracle they don't record how many times I need to go to the bathroom in a day.

"Well, seeing how fast your mood has soured," she collapses onto the armchair I had sat on, crossing her legs as if she is a queen on a throne. "I'm guessing that I'm right about something happening during our recent visit to Mystic Falls. Wonder if has anything to do with a certain blonde baby vampire bimbo," she says thoughtfully, tapping her index finger on her chin with a smug smile.

I wasn't amused.

"Caroline is NOT a bimbo," I hiss.

"Yet you knew who I was talking about," she shoots back.

Again. Not amused.

So not amused that my sister finds herself up against a wall, my hand crushing her windpipe.

"If you so wish to continue to show your disdain for Caroline in my presence, know that you will be doing so without a voicebox," I say in an cold, even tone. I release her, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Sweet dreams sister," I throw at her, not bothering to look back as I grab my sketchbook and make my way back to my room.

Right when I get to my door, I hear Bekah speaking, just loud enough for my vampire hearing to pick up and not to wake anyone else in the compound. It was soft and genuine, dousing my irritation once I process her words: "Whatever happened between you and Caroline, I'm happy for you Nik. If the way you've been acting lately is real, then I have to agree with Marcel. You should go back to Mystic Falls more often."

I smile at that, glad she isn't near to see how much her words affected me.

"Good night Bekah," I say fondly, rolling my eyes when I push open my door.

"Night Nik."

Within twenty minutes, I had showered and dressed for bed. Falling heavily onto it, I mentally go over the errands I need to run in the Quarter tomorrow...correction...today, seeing as it's nearly 1am.

I wait for sleep to come, turning on my side to take in the empty space on my King size bed. I reach out, spreading out my fingers against the coldness I feel on the silk sheets.

Empty.

Lonely...

I feel a pang on my chest at the thought. My frown deepening the longer I stare at pillows that support no one's head.

I close my eyes tightly, willing for sleep to come.

"Klaus..."

My eyes snap open to see Caroline lying next to me, smiling.

I smile back, reaching out to touch her face. "You're here."

She curls up into me and I hold her close, breathing in her strawberry and lavender scent.

"You came to me." I increase my hold on her, determined not to let her go now she was here. I close my eyes, so happy, so at peace.

"Uh, yeah you dummy," her reply making me smile into her hair. "After what we shared, how could I ever stand being away from you."

My heart skips a beat."Sweetheart..." I whisper, opening my eyes so I can lean in, and give her a kiss.

Only to find a pillow in my arms.

There are no words to describe the level of disappointment that settles in when I realized I dreamt of holding Caroline just now.

It wasn't real. She wasn't here.

But I wanted her to be.

Oh I wanted her to be.

In my home, in my bed...

Caroline...

What was she doing at this moment? Was she thinking, dreaming of me as I was dreaming of her? I knew she didn't love me, but if our last encounter was any indication, she at least cared. She had taken my shirt instead of discarding it so that must have meant something. Perhaps she had kept it as a memento? Or maybe she took it to burn it? I haven't the faintest clue.

I wanted to know though. How was she? A week and half wasn't long but I found myself worrying about her again for the 400th time since I left her, wanting to see her but couldn't since I promised I would never come back.

I run my hand over my face in frustration. Can't believe I'm doing this again. Every night I draw her, reminiscing over a particular scene from our love making, then yearning for her till the point of madness when I lay in bed. Finally, I worry over her welfare all night. Lucky for me, I'm an Original and my restless nights can not physically take a toll on me.

Had I known it would be this difficult being away from her, I would of never agreed to not returning to Mystic Falls.

Wondering how much time I squandered thinking and not sleeping, I sit up, leaning on my headboard as I open my nightstand, reaching for my phone in the dark. The minute I open it, her fragrance mingled with mine reaches my sensitive nose. I take the phone and her ripped shirt, shaking my head at how sentimental I've become.

Yet, I was all I had of our time together, making it the most valuable possession I own.

Yes. I know. I am the Original Hybrid, King of New Orleans sounding like a lovesick fool.

I knew this was far from healthy. Nothing can good can possibly come from pining over a baby vampire who was full of light. Had the purest of hearts. Whose friends have plotted my demise plenty of times.

I had enemies. I didnt even want my siblings to know the extent of my feelings towards her out of fear they would use her aganist me.

There was so many reasons why we shouldn't be. That I should leave her be.

However, I was far from righteous. Far from selfless.

I ached for her.

I missed her.

She consumed my every thought, more so now I've tasted how it could be.

How WE can be.

My thumb goes over her name in my contacts. I hesitate briefly but the need to have some form of contact with her overtakes me. I send her a text:

**Me:**

**I can't stop thinking of you sweetheart...**

As I stare at the phone, holding my breath in anticipation of a response, I note the time at right hand corner of my phone, stating it was 2:55am.

Realizing that her responding was probably not going to happen tonight, if at all, I text her again:

**Me:**

**I know it's late and you're probably asleep,**

I stop, about to erase the text altogether but I decide to continue our pattern of honesty that we established in those woods and do not filter my emotions. She wasn't awake anyway. I would have time to contemplate my response to her possible reaction to my words. Yes. Why stop? Things were different after all. She can't discredit anything after what we shared. Now confident, I finish:

**Me:**

**But I couldn't find rest tonight, oppressed with the thought of holding your body close to mine, wanting to go to you but knowing I cannot because you do not wish it of me...**

I think of stopping there, but another truth comes to mind that I just need to let her know...

**Me:**

**I miss you...and I fear it might be the death of me.**

I let out a yawn, the emptying of my emotions via text unexpectedly draining me. I move to set down my phone but it begins vibrating in my hand.

It...It cannot be.

I stare at the screen in disbelief, Caroline's name staring back me. It takes me awhile to note that this was real and not a dream. By the 5th ring, I accept the call, waiting to hear the voice I longed to hear.

I can hear her breathing heavily, fiddling with some cloth in her hands, her sheets perhaps.

Which meant she was in bed, talking to me.

Wearing little to no clothing most likely. Since I hear nothing but her own breathing, I assume she is alone, the prospect making me smile wickedly.

Oh the things I would be doing to her...

"I miss you too," says her sweet voice, bringing me back.

I close my eyes, letting her voice, her words wash over me like a warm blanket. She missed me. I can't even describe how good that makes me feel. All I want at that moment is to grab her, kiss her, hold her till I can feel every inch of her.

"Caroline..." I breathe out, heavy with unsaid desires. Before I can voice them, she cuts me off.

"But I..." she takes a deep breath. "We can't do this."

No...What are you saying love? Don't. ..

"You have your life and I have mine," she continues, every word being like the white oak stake driven deeper into my heart. "There is no point in holding on to one time in the woods. It meant nothing. It was just sex."

I clench my teeth, hurting at her final say. I should have known she would do this. Try to "fix" what I'm now seeing she views as a mistake on her part. **Nothing special**, I conclude sadly.

"For you, perhaps," my pain now switching to anger at how foolish I was to think this conversation would go differently, "But to me...to ME, it was EVERYTHING!"

"Klaus..."

"No! NO!" I shout loudly, jumping up and pacing about my room to calm myself to no avail. I catch a glance of a clock nearby, a reminder of the vampires who can easily awaken and overhear me. I continue with furious whisper. "You DO NOT get to belittle this of ALL things! I will not allow it Caroline! You and I both know that what transpired in the those woods was far from fucking. How DARE you elude to it being such?" I hiss.

"You're right!" she confess loudly. "I DO know that! It was beautiful, amazing..."

She admits it! It DID mean something to her! "Then why..." I murmur, confused.

"Because it cannot and will not happen again okay?! It was all types of wrong and you're you and what you did to me, to my friends..."

Ah. Now I understand the problem. "They know." It wasn't a question.

When she doesn't deny it, I continue grimly, disgusted that the damn Mystic Falls gang is sabotaging my potential happiness.

"They know," I say. "And that is why WE can't happen. Why I can never make love to you again," I finish, allowing myself to be vulnerable one last time. **Never again.** I promise myself, fervently. Never again will I leave myself open to such an emotional onslaught, open to weakness.

"Klaus...I'm sorry. I..."

"Forget it Caroline," I snap, hard and cold. "I have no interest in your pity or your pathetic attempt to exude a miniscule of caring towards me. Obviously, this was all one sided and I conjured the rest in my head."

Yet, even as I say all this, it dawns on me: I hate her...and...love her...still. I almost laugh at the ridiculous notion. But I was done with her abusing my feelings.

The unattainable dream that I know I would always want at some level, an eternity with her, will always plague me but I had enough of imagining her wanting the same things I did.

She had said something, but I didn't hear it, didn't care. Not anymore.

"Good bye Caroline. Don't worry. It will be like you never existed."

With that, I end the call, falling on the bed. I wait, a little voice saying she'll call back and apologize, but it doesn't happen, making it clear to me that there really wasn't going to be a future with her.

That she would never, ever choose forever with me.

Though I had already chosen her...

* * *

The next day, I hear a disappointed sigh as I release the 10th girl I drained on the compound floor.

"Well, somebody was hungry," muses Marcel, next to a disgruntled Elijah.

"This had nothing to do with hunger," says Elijah.

I roll my eyes. "Please do tell, Elijah the all knowing!" I say sarcastically. Looking at Marcel, I gesture to the dead bodies on the floor. "Be a mate and clean this up will you?"

Marcel scoffs. "You serious? You lose control and now you want me take care of your mess like some bitch? You have got to be..."

In a flash, I come up to him and snap his neck.

"Really Nik?!" shouts Bekah who just arrived, running to the temporarily dead Marcel.

"Yes Niklaus, that was quite unnecessary," adds Elijah.

"I was not aware I was asking your opinion," I snap.

Bekah looks up at me from Marcel's body with that awful penetrating gaze of hers, reading me.

I turn away, knowing she would figure things out if I maintained eye contact. "Don't Bekah," I warn her, grabbing my 5th bottle of scotch, chugging it.

"Don't what?" asks Elijah in confusion.

"It's Caroline isn't it?" she asks quietly.

"I SAID DON'T!" I roar, the mere mention of her name ripping me apart.

"The Forbes girl?" asks Elijah unfazed by my outburst, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She doesn't," I say dismissively. Lies, but no matter. I really don't have the emotional capacity to deal with this right now.

"Are you sure Klaus?" says another voice.

My siblings and I look up, watching wearily as Sabine walks confidently up to us, smirking.

"This doesn't concern you witch," I snarl viciously.

"I think you might want to take that back," she says, pulling out her phone and tapping it furiously. "Especially since I hold the life of your beloved..." She turns the phone to me and my heart stutters in my chest at the visual of Caroline chained up.

"...In my hands," she finishes, her smile widening.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I sit up, rubbing the back of my neck as I wince from the throbbing pain radiating through my head. When I get the chance to look around, I realize that I am at the Grill.

How the hell did I get here?

Oh. I remember. When I stand up, I immediately notice that I can feel the energy radiating from the air, the earth.

My magic. I had my magic back?!

"Bonnie?"

I whirl around, seeing the bitch that is the cause of my ultimate headache.

I raise my hand, chanting, smiling in delight that I could do this again. She starts crumbling before my eyes, holding her head in pain.

"No! Bonnie! Aaaaahh!"

"I don't know how you're alive Katherine," I sneer, walking up to her, "but I have no problem fixing that. You should of just killed me."

"Bonnie!" she gasps. "Not Katherine. Elena. I'm Elena!"

"The same trick isn't going to work twice..."

"I remember the first time you did magic!" she says in a rush, biting back a scream. "Feathers!" I start to lower my hand as she keeps talking. "And your Grams always made us fried chicken every Friday after cheerleading practice, saying there was looking good and looking..."

"...Anorexic," I finish for her, releasing her from my spell.

She smiles at me, slowly getting to her feet. "So you better eat up and get some meat on them bones!" she continues with a slight southern drawl.

I laugh, running up to her. She opens her arms and gives me a hug.

I pull away, the smile falling from my face. "What the hell is going on? Why are we at the Grill? How is Katherine still alive? How did I get my magic back?"

"I really don't know Bonnie," she says with a sigh. "All I know is that Katherine hijacked my body. Before I was able to get control but something's changed, and here I am. Whatever "here" is."

"Well. I can answer that."

I turn around, hearing Elena gasp behind me. My eyes grow wide, not believing what I'm seeing.

"Hello Ladies. Welcome to the Other Side."

"Kol..." Elena whispers.

Instinctively, I raise my hand, but in a flash he pulls me flush against him, taking my wrists and pulling them behind me so hard I cry out in pain.

"Let her go!" shouts Elena.

"Quiet!" he lashes out at her harshly. "They'll be here any minute!"

"They?"

"Listen," he says urgently. "I'm not your enemy. Not today any way..."

"And why should we believe you?" I sneer at him, squirming under his grasp.

"If I let you go," he says to me, his breath tingling my skin, sending weird shivers down my spine. "Will the two of you let me talk? You both want to know what's going on so..."

"Fine," I snap. "Whatever. Just let me go."

Surprisingly, he does, making me stumble forward. Elena quickly comes to support me. We glare at Kol, Elena speaking first.

"Tell us what you know."

He squints at her, irritated at her demand. "You know doppelganger, you can try being a bit nice to me, especially since I'm so tempted to make your visit to the Other Side permanent. You know, for killing me and all."

"What's going on dammit!" I demand shrilly, now officially aggravated.

"Something big. Something major and it involves Niklaus and your tasty looking blond friend."

Elena just looks at him confused, while I immediately connect the dots.

"Caroline."

"Yeah. Her. Everything is in uproar and..."

He stops talking suddenly, his eyes growing wide in terror before he flashes towards us and quickly pulls into a dark corner behind the bar.

"What the hell?" Elena hisses furiously.

"Stop touching me!" I say in disgust, trying to pull my hand out of his.

"Shut up! They're here!" Kol snaps.

Before I can ask who "they" are, I hear the door of the Grill open.

"What is the meaning of this Esther?"

Esther?!

All three of us cautiously peek from behind our hiding spot. Sure enough, Esther takes a seat on the left near the head of a long table that wasn't there before in the middle of the room, along with...

"Mikael!" gasps Elena.

"Shut. UP!" hisses Kol.

We watch in disbelief as Mason, Anna, Pearl, **everyone** who died in Mystic falls fill the Grill.** This really is the Other Side**," I say in amazement. As anchor, I could only see them if they revealed themselves to me, or just died, never like this.

"Oh God. It's Isabel!" murmurs Elena.

"Grams..." I whisper, seeing her come through the door, my eyes filling with tears. I quickly notice that only a certain few sat at the table with Mikael and Esther.

Alaric takes a seat, along Grams, Mason, Rose, Silas, Lexi, some brown skinned lady with thick dreads and...

"Okay," says Kol in a hushed voice. "I got to get up there. Shut up and just listen. You need to pay attention so you can take back what happens here to the others. To my siblings."

Before we can stop him, he gets up, grabbing a liquor bottle, sauntering to the table casually, glaring at his parents that look at him wearily as he takes a seat.

"Kol. You? Of all people boy?" snarls Mikael.

"Hey," he takes a sip out of the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. "These chairs are enchanted by higher powers. If they had a problem, I would of been on my arse, so save your pouting for someone who cares,** Father**," he spat.

Mikael leaps up from his chair, ready to pummel him, but Esther puts a gentle hand on his arm.

"Don't make a scene," she mumbles, giving a disapproving look at Kol who rolls his eyes in response.

Mikael growls, sitting back down.

"Why are we here Esther?" asks the brown skinned lady tiredly.

"Patience Ayanna." She glances towards the seat at the head of the table. "We are waiting for one more. Perhaps they know why we've been summoned."

"The one at the head of the table of these bloody things usually does," chimes in Kol nonchalantly. "Like last time. I should know," he smirks. "It was me, before the veil went down."

Alaric rolls his eyes at Kol's smug comment. "Oh we remember. Revenge on all who raised Silas right? See how great that went."

Kol glares at him.

"Hey," interjects Silas, "Don't be so hard on the kid. He was going against me and my master plan. Didn't really have much of chance."

Kol opens his mouth to retort but my Grams interjects.

"Can we focus on the here and now? Like who can possibly be the one chosen to sit in that chair?" She asks, pointing at the empty seat.

At that moment, the door opens again and a silence falls over the room when Esther visibly stiffens at the sight of the man with dark brown, curly hair and stormy blue eyes that comes through the doorway. He is wearing a black, fitted medieval tunic that flatters his muscular physique with a leather belt and black pants.

Taking in the crowd whose attention is all on him, he smiles broadly, revealing his dimples.

"Oh..." stutters Elena, her eyes wide.

"...My God," I breathe, internally fanning myself. Can we say ultra hottie alert? Who the hell...

**"You..." **hisses Mikael, his body vibrating in fury.

The man turns his attention at Mikael, his smile broadening.

"Mikael," he replies back in a delicious accent that will make any female swoon. He then turns to Esther, and his eyes harden, the smile falling from his face. "Esther," he hisses.

"Manning," she whispers, eyes wide.

"Why is your former lover here?!" Mikael roars at Esther the minute the man sits at the head of the table.

Wait. Former lover?

Elena and I glance at each other wide eyed, an unspoken understanding crossing between us before we turn our attention back to the man at the table, leaning back regally with his arms resting on the chair handles. He raises his right arm slightly, relaxing his cheek on his fist, amused watching Esther and Mikael go at it.

The man who, the more we look, looks like a certain Original Hybrid.

Kol suddenly laughs loudly, stopping the bickering that was going on between Mikael and Esther. He sits up, wagging his finger at the man who looks back at him. "I've only seen that smirk on one other person, and," he glances at Esther whose squirming in her chair and blushing, actually BLUSHING, "seeing dear mother look like she just had an orgasm by you being the same room..."

"KOL!" she shouts, turning beet red while Mikael looks at her in a way that can burn metal.

He smiles, enjoying her embarrassment. "...You must be Niklaus's biological father."

There is a brief silence, then the man named Manning smiles.

"You couldn't be more right in your assesment. Now," he leans forward, clasping his hands together in front of him, "onto discussing my son."

And that is when the whole room goes into an uproar.

**A/N Next time- More on the Council on the other side and Klaus makes a decision concerning Caroline. Kalijah might happen next chapter as well. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE THEM!**

**Answer to guest review: **

**Guest - I know. Klaus does always get hurt, which annoys me, but only through fire can the strongest things be refined (like our Klaroline ship). Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. The Eternal Vow

**Chapter 4 - The Eternal Vow - Edited 2/14/14  
**

**Last time...**

Klaus muses over how life has been for him and how he feels since leaving Caroline at Mystic Falls. Optimistic that what they shared meant something and excited to deepen their relationship further, Klaus contacts Caroline, who simply rejects him once more. Devastated, Klaus lashes out, determined to never again care about anyone before Celeste/Sabine arrives revealing she has in custody a kidnapped Caroline.

Meanwhile, Bonnie is pulled into the Mystic Grill on the Other side while unconscious where she comes across Elena and Kol. Kol tells them that the Other side is in uproar regarding something that has occurred involved Klaus and Caroline. Not long after that, dead supernatural beings gather surrounding a long table discussion consisting of Alaric, Silas, Rose, Mason, Lexi, Ayanna, Mikael, Esther and, to everyone's surprise, Klaus' biological father, Manning.

**A/N Yeah! Another update in less than a week because...THIS STORY HAS REACHED 100 FOLLOWS, 70 reviews, and 100 favs in just 3 chapters and 2 weeks! WOW. To celebrate, I decided to give you a double update (2nd update should be up no later than Saturday)!**

** Most of you liked this new twist with the Other Side and Klaus' dad in the mix, but some of you found it a little weird, which is fine, because I intend to make my case during this chapter as to why I included this perspective. Feel free to tell me if it was completely a waste of time. You can't hurt my feelings ;). In either case, the story will refocus back to Klaroline in the world of the living and the development of their relationship there, so if this sucks for you, please take solace in that fact.  
**

**To those who give gas to ship so it continues to run smoothly, THANK YOU for:  
**

Following starting last chapter: Caroline195, Ouat-in-vampirediaries, SweetGaPeach,cymbeline23,kalielan, l4u84, loloangedechu, noemieb85,Lizzle127, frostbow, ginian05, gizmotr,addictedfangirl23, delena everthorn7, latest-blooming-sakura-blossom, Rednecks 'n Angels, JuseaPeterson, kmac10, dragonfly 0612, **sugarbearbaby (100th follower!), KarinaJensen15**

Favoriting: Caroline195, **cymbeline23 100th favorite!)**, kalielan,kissing-klaroline, loloangedechu, sunsun2812,xXxAngelStormxXx, ginian05, JuseaPeterson, kmac10,

Reviewing. LOVE, LOVE you all: Ouat-in-vampirediaries, Guest, kissing-klaroline, Ellavm18, Nightwing's Gal, AmandaKlaroline, SpiritFeather19524, bookworm7117, foreverwishing, Lawsy89, BloodyCrystal 4eveKLAORINE, vermariess, LadyCassie, messy75, KrazyKoolKickFan 1098, guest, xXxAngelStormxXx, guest, guest, tauruskch,guest, JuseaPeterson

**Answer to guest reviews at the end of this!**

***takes a deep breath* Here we go!**

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

It's total chaos.

All Elena and I do is sit back and watch like its the best reality TV we've ever seen.

We weren't the only ones though.

Manning, Klaus' dad, just watches, alternating what looks like a golden medallion hanging from gold chain around his neck, between his fingers . The chaos doesn't faze him AT ALL, though the majority of the room is saying some horrible, HORRIBLE stuff about him and Klaus. As I read his cool and patient demeanor, I'm amazed how unlike Klaus his whole facade is. Klaus is impulsive, easily angered, lead by his emotions but this guy...This guy was almost TOO calm.

Which honestly, made me shiver with fear as I remember that old school analogy:

There is a calm before every storm.

Something tells me I won't have to wait long to find out if I'm right as I watch Mikael's murderous stare turn more heated as he stares at Manning.

His jaw twitches, his knuckles turn white from how hard he is clenching his fists, and finally his vampiric features take over, exposing how much his fury has consumed him.

Esther and Kol notice the shift too late and are unable to stop Mikael from lunging in Manning.

Elena and I wince, waiting for impact.

The sound of bones breaking and a loud bang reverberates throughout the Grill. The council at the table gasps and takes a step back when Mikael's head is pinned down by Manning viciously on the table, causing it to shake.

Everyone falls into stunned silence, every eye looking on in disbelief as Mikael struggles under Manning's grasp.

The table gives off an eerie glow, and to our horror, the smell of burn flesh fills the air, and patches of Mikael's skin start to melt on the table.

Mikael growls harshly, thrashing under Manning's hand hopelessly, who is the picture of calm, cool and collected.

When all the skin on his cheek gives way, Mikael bellows furiously: "Damn it woman! Do something!"

Finally, Manning snaps and it is a sight to behold.

"Do...**WHAT**?!" He growls harshly, his body enveloping in a ghastly dark mist that makes Esther step back and Kol's entertained smile to fall from his face with every word Manning speaks. "To once again use Esther to immobilize me with her magic so you can slit my throat, leaving me powerless to defend myself? I think not. Her magic no longer affects me..."

He bends down and hisses in his ear, but everyone can hear what he says, though I don't understand, Manning's eyes glowing gold amongst the darkness: "**nīðing."**

With a flick of his wrist, he pushes Mikael back towards the chair, the only one not quaking in fear in front of Manning's ghastly appearance as Mikael's face heals.

"Coward?" He snorts. "You think I fear you, Manning or Death or whatever it is you call yourself?" He snarls defiantly.

"You **fool**!" Hisses Esther. "Are you so desperate to pass on to your final destination? Oblivion? Hell? You know that those he kills do not return. Their very bodies disappear. They..."

"SILENCE!" Mikael snaps. "I will NEVER bow to a man whore, a pirate..."

Manning, to everyone's surprise, laughs loudly, sitting back in his chair, turning back to normal, hand over his heart. "Oh you pain me, calling your fellow kinsman such things! I prefer the term Explorer, businessman perhaps, but not pirate. I never stole anything. Everything I had, I earned through trading back and forth between the New World and the land of my birth, before I made what is now known as Mystic Falls my new home. It was the place I raised my pack before I made the mistake, 20 years later, of saving a family from a plague that would of killed the lot of you. If not for my pity, the whole supernatural world would have looked different!"

Mikael scoffs. "Pity? Try lust. That's all that's ever driven you ever since you laid eyes on her," he spat, jerking his head in Esther's direction.

Before Manning says a word, Ayanna interjects. "As much as we all would love to listen to you two walk down memory lane, I believe there is the matter of Niklaus to discuss?"

All who are still standing reluctantly glance at their seats, then at Manning warily. Noting their apprehension, Manning rolls his eyes. "Trust me. Sit. You will know if your part in this tale has ended," he smiles widely. "I promise. A man whore I may be, but unjust I am not, unlike most in this room."

Even Mikael doesn't make a snide comment at that. His silence seems to give comfort to the others, who finally take their seats again.

"Now," says Kol, rubbing his hands together, his carefree demeanor returned. "What about my dear brother?"

"Ah yes," spits out Mikael with all the venom he can muster, "the bastard. The never ending thorn on my side. The all too annoying reminder of my wife's infidelity."

Esther turns away shamefully.

"Must I, even in death, be bothered with such trifles?" Continues Mikael. "Niklaus should be dead, being nothing but a consistent tarnish on this universe."

"How ironic," Kol responds with a devilish grin. "The same can be said about you and Mother."

Mikael glares at him. "Boy..."

"I'd have to agree with Mikael," says Lexi. When the group gives her looks of disbelief, she raises her hands in a placating gesture.

"Hear me out. I mean, we all know Klaus is no saint. I saw with he did to my best friend Stefan. When he finally finds love and happiness, he turns him back into a bloodthirsty Ripper and makes him turn off his emotions, just cause Klaus wanted a friend."

Elena stiffens at the memory and I soothe her by rubbing her back. She gives me a quick sad smile, before turning her attention to Alaric, who is now speaking.

"And let's not forget those lives he ruined, indirectly and directly..."

"...including my nephew Tyler," adds Mason. "If not for Klaus, he wouldn't be what he is. He wouldn't have lost his mom. Katherine wouldn't have used me to get the Moonstone, and subsequently have gotten me killed..."

"I wouldn't have been sacrificed!" jumps in Jules from the crowd.

"And more importantly," muses Rose quietly, "if Klaus wasn't so obsessed with the curse, Katherine would of had a normal life in 1492, died and never turned the Salvatores."

"Honestly, the list goes on and on," says Grams. "Klaus is at the core of everything wrong with the supernatural community. What exactly is there to discuss?"

The crowd murmurs in agreement, and Elena and I can't help but join in after being reminded of all he's done. Klaus really is the worse ever.

Suddenly, Kol snorts loudly, rolling his eyes. "You lot are so full of yourselves! Yes. Nik is a killer, but save me the dramatics and the oh woe's me's. Take responsibility for your own damn decisions!"

He looks at Mason. "No one told you to fall head over heels for that harlot Katherine." He looks at Alaric and Lexi. "No one told Stefan to hang out with Nik in the 1920's or to fall for Rebekah or to save his ridiculous excuse for a brother called Damon yet again, by agreeing to leave Mystic Falls with Nik, for instance."

He sighs deeply. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Nik is only bad because his life growing up was tragic," he throws an accusing gaze at his parents. "Thanks to you two. He was always powerless, the victim, misunderstood..."

"Oh I am really going to vomit if you keep talking," calls out a dark haired man that I don't recognize. He is surrounded by a group, 12 others. Something tells they might be the hybrids Klaus killed.

"Tell me about it Adrian," says a dark haired female in distaste. "There is no way I'm going to feel sympathy for that monster who took away my life, my free will! He is far from being a victim!"

Okay. DEFINITELY the 12 hybrids Klaus killed.

The crowd gets riled up with that, getting more rowdy as she speaks. Mikael smiles gleefully while Manning looks on, arms crossed with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"He's a cold hearted monster, says Connor, getting on the Klaus bashing train. "More so than most vampires." Some mutters of dissension and threats thrown at Connor for that as he keeps going. "If we are going to talk about anything, it should be about putting that rabid animal down."

"Well...I wouldn't go that far."

Everyone goes quiet, looking at Silas, who, up to this point, had been silently observing everything.

He looks up and smirks. Then glances at Manning in almost silent admiration. "I must say, you are no fool. I get the game. Well played."

Manning quirks his eyebrow and Silas sees it as a sign to elaborate.

"Yes, the spirits enforce who sits at this table, but it is a selection that is based on your behest."

He gestures at Mikael and Esther. "They were chosen for obvious reasons, being his..."He quotes the air with his fingers, " 'parents.' Mason because of his connection to Klaus' first hybrid Tyler and being a werewolf himself. Alaric, because he is close to the Salvatores, the doppelganger Elena, and the only hunter to slay Klaus, if not temporarily. Sheila and Ayanna for being of the Bennett line that tends to be involved in all matters involving dopplegangers and the Originals, Lexi because of her knowledge of the only real friend Klaus ever had if not briefly, Kol, being a sibling that grew up with him, Rose being a witness to Klaus' mayhem for the longest period of time and finally, yours truly..." He leans back, smiling broadly, "...The only being who has had the pleasure of being in Klaus's mind and would therefore be in the best position to verify certain truths. Especially to such statements like him being..."

He glances at Connor with his fellow hunters. "What did you call him? A rabid animal? That wouldn't be an apt description. He is far from a mindless killer. He's actually in love. With a certain baby blonde vampire."

The whole room stays in stunned silence, before Mikael laughs incredulously.

"Tell me we are NOT about to discuss that abomination's love life!" Mikael exclaims. "He is incapable of such things! There is no one..."

"He spoke the Eternal Vow," interrupts Manning quietly.

Mikael and Kol's mouths hang open while Esther murmurs: "Impossible."

"That..."stutters Mikael when he recovers from the initial shock. "That...Is just an ancient fairytale for romance fanatics. It isn't real..."

Manning closes his eyes, and when he speaks, the words that come out are like a beautiful melody and I can't help but inwardly swoon though I have no idea what he's saying:

"Með öllu sem ég er, með öllu sem ég mun vera, mun ég gefa þér ást sem mun þvert öll völd í eigu Guðs og manna, handan lífs og dauða sjálfs. Þú verður að vera heimili mitt, og ég, að eilífu Kveðja. Alltaf..."

I'm taken aback by Esther's expression at that moment. She looks at Manning in awe and wonder, then turns away, blushing furiously. I can't get over how innocent the psycho witch Esther looks at that moment. What on Earth did he say?

"In the common tongue of the current world, it means 'With all that I am, with all that I will be, I will give you love that will transcend all powers held by God and men, beyond life and death itself. You will be my home, and I, forever yours. Always...' "

Alaric shrugs, unimpressed. "What's the big deal besides the Big Bad falling for a baby vamp? That vow thing sounds like something someone would say at wedding alter or something."

Manning straightens up. "Firstly, I am far from being a romantic, but we would all be fools if we ignore this, when we already have one clear example of love between two or three supernatural creatures causing havoc for everyone else: Our dear Silas, Amara and Qestiyah, and arguably, Esther, Mikael and myself, that lead to the creation of an Original Hybrid and animosity between vampires and werewolves for generations. To your second statement Mr. Saltzman, unlike wedding vows, the Eternal Vow is said to only come forth from the depths of one's soul and cannot be broken due to the magic embedded in them. Some humans are fortunate to find the one that calls forth such words but for supernatural creatures, it has only happened three times, though the words are unique to the individual, their magic is more potent, stronger, binding two souls even through death. Only great magic can separate the bond and it has only been done once with disastrous consequences. The biggest resulting in the creation of what we now called the Other Side, isn't that right Silas?" Manning says, smiling.

Silas' cocky demeanor falls. "Get to the point," he mutters irritably.

"The problem is that Klaus can't die..."

"Yet," interjects Mikael evilly.

Manning ignores him. "But Caroline Forbes, his mate, can and will. Very soon," he says grimly.

Elena and I gasp in unison, my heart dropping to the pits of my stomach. **No...NO! Not Caroline!** I think, my eyes welling up with tears.

Alaric's features seem to portray the pain I feel, along with surprise. "The baby vamp Klaus loves is Caroline?!"

"Yeah," says Kol. He is the most serious I've seen him, which makes me worry more. "You've missed a lot mate. He most certainly fancies her but I had no idea that it went this deep." He shakes his head. "Sad."

" 'Sad?' " says Rose with a scoff. "I have nothing against Caroline but why does Klaus get a happily ever after despite all the evil he has done?"

"He doesn't," admits Manning. "But a future outcome has been revealed to me that lays before us what will may happen if this Caroline dies. The curse of the vow is that your soul is forever connected with another. For Klaus, his soul will forever yearn to be with his beloved but it will never be sated because he is immortal. It will drive him to madness, much like it did Silas. However, unlike Silas, Klaus is also vampire. He will finally decide to mentally escape," Manning sighs deeply. "To turn his emotions off. For eternity."

"What is the difference?" says Alexander from the crowd. "He is a murderer anyway."

"And so is his little bitch Caroline! She isn't Miss goody-good either!" chimes in one of the 12 witches that Caroline killed. They all nod in approval. "She killed all 12 of us, without a thought! She's training up to be just. Like. Him. How is that good?"

I swallow deeply, unhappy that they are using what Care did to save me as a strike against her.

"Idiot," snaps Kol dismissively. "I can't say anything about the girl, but Klaus without humanity is a problem. A Klaus with feeling only kills, let's say, maybe 10 people a week. Can you imagine how much it will be otherwise? Never mind the fact that he'll kill ANYBODY, not just those who cross him. Are you that desperate to see my brother or his woman suffer that you don't care if he kills your family, your friends that are still living simply because he's bored?!"

There are murmurs of concern that flows through the room, but Mikael ends it. "He exaggerates. Niklaus is a monster with or without feelings. The best course has already been suggested: Put him down. Like the dog he is."

That causes numerous voices of consent and disapproval to arise until Manning clears his throat loudly.

"Let us put it to a vote then!" he proposes. "To the death of Klaus..." A multitude of hands fly up before he adds quickly with a self satisfied smirk, "Which will result in the ending of his bloodline and the demise of thousands of vampires including some of your families or loved ones."

Some hands still in mid-air eventually come down along with a few others.

Esther and Mikael, who were looking thrilled at first, start to frown as more hands come down.

"Cowards!" Mikael bellows, jumping from his chair. "Some sacrifices must be made! Nobody really knows how many Klaus has actually sired anyway. Plus, if it comes down to it, we have witches who can cast spells to break those you care for from his bloodline. Isn't that right Ayanna?" He says, giving a meaningful stare.

She frowns up at him. After awhile, she concedes. "Perhaps something can be arranged, with the help of my sisters."

That seems to do it. Mikael's smiles broadens at the hands that go back up, while Manning's, falls.

Mikael leans towards him and sneers: "I...win."

Manning stands up. His face stoic. "Very well. This council is dismissed."

Without hesitation, the room clears out, people talking amongst themselves as they walk out the Grill, some disappearing into thin air.

The table is clear, save Kol, who is still sitting with a frown on his face.

The group of 12 hybrids, being lead by Adrian, go to the front door to leave along with 30 or so others.

Adrian falls back, as if he's hit a wall.

Esther looks on with confusion as a few others grumble around the room.

Then Mikael's voice, full of fear, makes my heart clench in my chest. If one of the toughest bad guys in the room, who usually is scared of nothing, looks like he's about to piss his pants, you'd be smart and get scared too.

"I...I cannot leave!" he says shrilly.

Esther closes her eyes. When she opens them, the same fear on Mikael's face is etched on hers.

Her eyes fall on Manning as she whispers: "Neither can I."

A slow, ominous smile spreads on Manning's handsome features and I know that shit's about to go down.

Esther feels it too, for she slyly backs away from both men.

"Well," he steps up to Mikael who steps back in response, "I think the spirits have finally given me a gift this day."

Without warning, Manning closes the distance and plunges his hand into Mikael's chest, making me and Elena stumble back in shock.

"No..." gurgles Mikael, blood pooling on his mouth.

"I have waited..." Manning says lowly, his stormy blue eyes alight with malice when he twists his wrist and Mikeal screams in agony,"...A millennium to hold your life in my hands, to repay you for all you did to me, to my **son!" **he squeezes his heart for emphasis, and Mikael's begging and screaming, punctuates Manning's last word.

The people left in the room stares on in horror as Mikael gasps, looking to Kol desperately, "Please...Son. Help me!"

Kol closes his eyes, pain etched on his features. " You hunted us for centuries. Tried to kill us numerous times..." His chocalate eyes snap open, burning with anger. "On behalf of me and my siblings, burn in hell!"

"Oh no," says Manning, his voice coming off sickeningly sweet. "Hell might be too kind. Something tells me oblivion awaits him."

Fury drenches Mikael's face."Damn you! The both of you! This was your plan all along! Summoning us like sheep to slaughter! You will not be rid of me! Esther! Esther!"

"Do not fret," says Manning coldly. "She is no longer your concern."

With that, he pulls Mikael's heart out of his chest and drops it unceremoniously on the ground.

Adrian, with 12 hybrids cringe, backing up when they see the dark mist reappear and envelope Mikael's body.

"This is it isn't it?" Says Galen with a detached quality to his voice.

"So it seems," says Connor grimly while Alexander stands there with a resigned look on his face.

When Manning slowly turns to face the 12 hybrids, his eyes radiating werewolf yellow, the simultaneously take a step back.

"Listen man," starts Adrian. "This has got to be a mistake..."

"Alas..." Manning snaps his fingers as he approaches them, and out of thin air, a long sword appears in his hand, the dark mist trailing behind him. He passes Kol and I unwittingly let out a sigh of relief. Yeah. He was an Original and I didnt know him that well, but for some reason, a death by Manning's hand just seemed too harsh for him.

"I warned you all," says Manning. "You will know if your part in this tale has ended, and the fact you now plead for your life is a testimony to the truth."

At that moment, when he stops walking, the black mist curling at his feet, I almost think he's Klaus, so similar they look before they unleash death, smiling, eager to smite their prey.

"There is no mistake," he utters huskily.

He moves forward in a blur, the lights going off for some reason when he does. All Elena and I hear are screams, so dark, so painful, so chilling, we find ourselves holding each other for comfort. In the brief moments that the lights flicker back on, I can see him slicing and cutting people in half. In desperation, a group flocks to doors, the windows to escape but some kind of magic wall pushes them back. They weep, they beg, but Manning meticulously kills them all.

Only when the last scream is heard do the lights stay on, displaying all the dead bodies on the ground being swallowed up by the mist.

And a frightened Esther.

They stare at one another for a long moment, a few feet away from one another.

"Your time has come Esther. Final words," he says softly.

"If you love me..." she starts.

"I do not," he says bluntly.

"You did!" She shouts at him. "You did not tell the others, but when you said that vow in our mother tongue I knew then. Only three have ever said it, Silas, Niklaus and...and you."

Manning swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, but he says nothing. The stricken look on his face saying everything.

Esther's face softens as she takes a few steps towards him. "Did you think I would forget your words that night I finally gave in to you? That I would not treasure them?"

In a flash, he grabs her by the throat and slams her roughly on the wall, causing it to crack. Within a second, his hand is in her chest, grasping her heart. She gasps both in shock and pain.

"Thank the Gods!" Says Kol in relief. "I almost thought you were going to fall for that mate."

"You insult my intelligence," he growls in her face. "As if I would have forgotten that you stood by Mikael and assisted in my demise."

"I warned you to leave..."

"YOU KILLED ME!" He roars, the raw emotion on his face heartbreaking. "YOU! The woman I cherished, bled for, protected..." His face softens, his hand that is wrapped around her throat, moving to caress her cheek, causing her to close her eyes. "...loved."

"Manning...forgive me."

He sighs. "Your sins against me have long been forgiven."

A small smile spreads on her face for a second before he says:

"Your sins against our son however," his face hardens. "You and Mikael are responsible for what he has become and that..." he shakes his head, "...that I can never forgive."

I watch as he tugs at her heart, but it doesn't come out. Again, and again and again Manning pulls to no avail and Esther smiles down at him darkly.

With a frustrated grunt, he pulls himself away from her. "Damn you..." he says, narrowing her eyes dangerously at her. "You've anchor your soul to the Land of the Living somehow."

"Of course. Did you not think I would not take the proper precautions before coming to a highly suspicious council meeting?" She responds smugly.

And just like that ladies and gentlemen, the real Esther we love to hate is back. "You insult my intelligence," she adds mockingly, throwing his own words back at him. "Now, would you be a dear and release me from this place? I have Niklaus along with my other children to kill. Then, perhaps, with Mikael gone, we can be a family."

"She's mad," murmurs Kol quietly.

Manning laughs then, and Esther arches her eyebrow curiously in response.

"I have no doubt you can leave now. The spirits now accomplishing their task of delivering their message."

"Message?"

He smiles broadly, dimples and all, invading her personal space.

"Yes. You see. They hunger for your transcendence, your final death, otherwise they wouldn't have trapped you with all the rest, knowing I would fail. Therefore, they forced you to expose your answer to their loophole which I promise, I will rectify. So..." he reaches to touch her cheek but she jerks back angrily, making him chuckle in return, "...Enjoy your current victory. It will not last."

"Maybe so," she hisses. "But mark me words, I will remedy the mistake I made in making my children vampires, starting with Niklaus' death. I will have my family together. I promise."

With that, she spins on her heel and stalks out of the Grill, no magic barrier stopping her.

"Well," says Kol from the table, standing up. "Guess that's it then. Good show. Let me know when the sequel comes out. Would love to get another front row seat to that."

Manning turns to Kol then. "How rude. You can't leave without us addressing our beautiful guests of honor."

Elena and I give each other a confused look wondering who he could be taking about.

My heart drops to my panties when he says casually: "Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Bennett, Ms. Gilbert?"

We both tense up when we hear our names, quietly swearing when we decide to slowly step out of our hiding spot around the bar. I take a deep breath and stare defiantly into the eyes of the man who killed a room full of people in front of my very eyes, who knows how many more, who fathered Klaus.

Who honestly, up close, is stupidly hot with his dashing brown curls, dimpled smile, and slightly exposed chest that shows off his gold chain medallion with what I now see has the picture of a howling wolf carved on it.

"What do you want?" I ask, somehow managing to keep my voice strong and even despite the fear I felt.

He sits down, settling his sword on the table while Kol cautiously follows suit.

"From what I gather, it is the same thing you want," he says smoothly, throwing a charming grin in my direction. "Your friend, Caroline, to live."

**A/N I broke this chapter up so I can give you part of it early to celebrate reaching a 100 follows and favorites. Hopefully that is okay but it does mean I can fit Kalijah and Klaroline next chapter which works. The next chapter will be the last time I write Klaus' dad until the last two chapters of this fic UNLESS you guys want to see him earlier than that. You would need to let me know through a review. Speaking of which. ..**

**Answer to guest reviews:**

**AmandaKlaroline: I'm glad you love the story. I hope this early double update makes you happier since you asked me to update soon :).**

**Guest: Klaus is such a complicated character and I like to think that anything involving Caroline brings out a vulnerable, softer side of him. I'm glad you enjoyed the way I wrote it. You were right that the shenanigans going on the other side would push Klaroline back for a bit but next chapter, our lovely couple will be reunited! You can't wait and I can't wait :).**

**Another guest: Thanks for your encouragement! Reviews inspire me to write something remotely entertaining. **

**Another, another guest: love that I got you hooked. Mission accomplished!**

**tauruskch: You love when I write it and I enjoy doing it. Klaus' POV is ALWAYS interesting cause he is just an interesting guy! I hope i didn't disappoint with the council on the other side and that you enjoyed it. I will keep writing for the foreseeable future as long as you guys stays interested ;).**

**Another, another, another guest: I hope this update was fast enough for you! I'll try harder to get stuff out as long as life doesn't get in the way.**

REVIEW! Till next time!


	5. Reunited

**Chapter 5 - Reunited *edited 2/20/14**

**Last time...**

The council meeting on the Other Side reveals that the words Klaus spoke to Caroline during their lovemaking in the woods was an Eternal Vow, of which no supernatural creature has spoken all but three times in history (spoken by Silas, Manning and Klaus). The magic of the Eternal Vow forever binds Klaus with Caroline beyond death, which, hers, will be soon. Manning reveals that Caroline's death has the potential to make Klaus turn off his humanity switch, which would put everyone's lives in danger. After a vote, majority rules to kill Klaus as a solution. Once the meeting is done, Manning goes on a killing spree with the blessing of the spirits, among those killed being the Hunters, Klaus' 12 hybrids, the 12 witches killed by Caroline, and Mikael. When Manning tries to kill Esther, however, he cannot because her soul is somehow still connected to the land of the living. After letting her go, Manning turns his attention to Kol, Elena and Bonnie to discuss ways to ensure Caroline's survival.

**A/N Manning wants to say a few words. *kjsama moves aside as Manning comes up, almost bashful* Manning: Well. Young ones, I must say I'm flattered. I only agreed to appear in 3 chapters for this story yet I've been informed that the majority of you are fond of me. I thank you. Truly. I am partaking in conversations regarding further involvement in this story than originally intended and I hope you shall be patient with the process. Again, my sincerest thanks.**

**Alright! Here is the double update. Sunday morning is close enough right? ;) As stated above, I'll find more ways to put Manning in the story since you guys approve of him. So happy about that! Wish he was on the show. Anyway, special thanks to those who:**

Started following last chapter:d0ricaa, wendy wade 94, f0r3v3rl4rk, teenytinytwilighter, chellz21, fizz9219, TheWeirdoBookworm, Sarine77, kasraya, flygirlDC, Jwaher, kefelton57,raquelgars, leggy freak003, charlottemikaelsonwhinchester92, tippy093,klarolineloover

Favoriting: d0ricaa, wendy wade 94, teenytinytwilighter, map-chan, sweetmelody bb06, LalaHN, kasraya, Nana Amatte, charlottemikaelsonwhinchester92,

Reviewing. For you guys help steer this ship: tauruskch, Sblck, LadyCassie, Ellavm18, Taylor310, sweetmelody bb06, Lu Mach, Lady Augustin,foreverwishing,  
AmandaKlaroline, bookworm7117, leggy freak003, unicorn amir, guest.

**Some of you expressed how much you miss Klaroline! I miss them too! So I postponed the Bonnie, Kol and Manning conversation for next chapter. There is a quick POV switch in this. Hope it's fine.  
**

**As always, answer to guest reviews at the end!**

* * *

**Caroline POV  
**

When I open my eyes, I find myself in the trunk of a car, squinting against the intense glare of the sun and unable to move because of the chains wrapped around me. I can barely make out the face of the person above me before I hear the telltale sound of a camera.

"Okay. **Now that's** done," says a voice that wants to sound like Elena but has too much sass and bitch to be. I panic when she moves to close the trunk, the thought of being in a dark, confined space not sitting well with me.

"No! No, please!"

My eyes adjust to the light when the trunk lid opens wider, revealing Katherine with a hand on her hip, wearing sunglasses. "Don't tell me Miss Mystic Falls is claustrophobic," she says in annoyed tone. "You're a vampire. Toughen up. "

She begins to close the trunk again.

"You owe me!" I blurt out.

The trunk opens again, and Katherine looks at me skeptically. "When you were human," I continue hurriedly, "I could of killed you, as payback for killing me, but I let you stay in my dorm room. I even got you food! Don't you think that if you're going to kidnap me, you can at least let me sit in the car?"

I see Katherine bite her lower lip, calculating. I inwardly smile, knowing I had her. Practically everyone treated her horribly when she was human. Only Stefan and I were semi nice to her, even though she **so** didn't deserve it. That had to mean something to her!

It did. "Okay Blondie. You have to promise not to give me a hard time. I had a witch cast a spell on us, so if we're separated without my consent, you start to desiccate. Among other things," she finishes with a smirk.

I glare at her skeptically. "If that's true, why'd you chain me up?"

She leans forward and yanks the chains, setting me free. I stumble out, the vervain in my system and the lack of blood making me feel weak. When I manage to stand straight, I rub some life back into my arms that had fallen asleep from the lack of circulation due to the chains.

"That was just a photo op for our villain of the week Klaus," she says nonchalantly, walking to the front of the car.

I freeze and frown, remembering my last conversation with Klaus full force. I was so happy to have heard from him. I had been missing him so badly, and then I had to go and mess it up because I was scared. Scared of my friends, scared of the idea of a future with him, scared of these damn FEELINGS that seemed to only grow the longer I'm away from him, the more I hold his ripped shirt at night like a lovesick IDIOT...

I gasp sharply, startling Katherine when I turn back to the trunk and frantically look.

I had it my hand! Did I...Yes!

I can't help but smile when I see it, grabbing it.

I take the shirt, inhaling deeply, and the smell that greets me almost bring tears to my eyes, the nostalgia so great.

Klaus...

"What's that?"

Startled, so caught up in the moment I was, I stutter while Katherine looks at me strangely.

"I...It's a..." I glance at it, letting out a nervous chuckle. "A scarf! And a...A headband! Yeah!"

She arches an eyebrow at me suspiciously but let's it go. "Then put them on and get it over with. We got places to go, things to do," she says, turning away.

Letting out a relieved sigh, I go to the passenger seat and I glance at the two pieces of cloth on my lap as we pull off. I smirk when I come up with an idea. I tie the two pieces together, intertwining it until it becomes a sophisticated braided headband that I slide over my head, arranging my bangs in front of it and fluffing out my hair.

I pull down the visor in front of me, silently praying for a mirror that greets me. I made the band somewhat thin but it came out well. It looks nothing like what it really was, meaning I can wear it without questions. I can't help but feel secretly pleased about that. It actually looked...

"Nice."

I turn to Katherine, who glances at my band before looking back at the road.

"Thought you had a scarf though," she adds.

"Decided to make it part of the band instead," I answer casually.

"It works."

I roll my eyes, suddenly irritated that I was engaging in small talk with my kidnapper. Definitely not happening. "Okay Katherine. What's your mind blowing agenda this time?" I ask with all the snark I can muster. "Kill another blonde? Fuck up another innocent person's life? And HOW are you even alive? Last time I checked, you couldn't even stomach my blood, and were on death's doorstep, but here you are!" I exclaim with an exaggerated gesture of my hands. "A vampire from what I can tell. How?"

A mischievous grin spreads her features. "Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?"

"You already killed me," I spat.

"And I could do it again. You haven't fed in 2 days and you have so much vervain in your system that a human can take you down. Speaking of which, you were embarrassingly easy to kidnap."

I give her an indignant look. "You caught me at a vulnerable moment," I say with a huff.

"Maybe, but, don't you have a history of being the victim? As you so aptly pointed out, I did kill you..."

I roll my eyes again in irritation. Do I really got to listen to this?"

"...And from what I heard, you've been kidnapped by werewolves, your own Dad..."

I feel my throat constrict with emotion when she mentions my father. "Get to the point," I say, quickly losing patience with her.

"Ever thought of learning self-defense? I could teach you, you know. I know a thing or two after running from your Original boyfriend and his groupies for the last 500 years..."

I slam my hands on the armrests, angry. "Okay. Seriously?! First of all, why do you even care? Secondly..." I blush at the thought but cover the best I can, "Klaus is NOT my boyfriend!" I end with an awkward laugh.

"Yet."

"Whatever Katherine."

"But I am serious about the self-defense thing."

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "You? My former killer? My current kidnapper?"

Her face turns solemn. "Believe it or not Caroline, I actually like you and as you pointed out earlier, I do owe you for taking me in when I was at most vulnerable." She looks at me dead in the eye, taking her eyes off the road a moment, "And Katherine Pierce always repays her debts."

The genuine quality of her statement takes me aback for a moment, but I get back down to business. "Fine," I say reluctantly. "I'll take you up on your offer, but tell me, why kidnap me? It can't be only because you want to get back at Klaus."

She gives my a calculating gaze. With a huff, she says: "Okay! Fine. I found this witch in New Orleans powerful enough to make me immortal. Like, Silas immortal. She says she'll do it if I manage to find Klaus' weakness and help put him down."

"And that's me?" I let out a derisive chuckle. "Come on! You can't actually believe this witch? No one can do such a spell!"

"That bitch Qestiyah did it!"

"That was Qestiyah! Not some no name witch!"

"Her name is Celeste and she was actually a big deal back in the day..."

"Was?" I utter, confused.

"Did I mention she came back from the dead?" she asks rhetorically with a smug grin. "That's more than lighting some candles honey. It really isn't that far fetched to believe a witch with that kind of a power can do a little immortality spell."

Okay. Maybe she has a point but..."What makes you think she'll actually do what she's going to do?"

She scoffs. "Is that a serious question?"

I stare at her in response.

"Please. I created the book called villain 101. I always have a plan A - Z."

Actually, Klaus probably wrote that book but I won't say that out loud because that would be me admitting I was thinking about him and that I secretly admired him...Ugh! Banish all Klaus thoughts now!

It doesn't work. I don't know if it's the vervain or the lack of blood, but I can't stop remembering how hurt he sounded when I told him that we needed to move on. That it was just sex.

Yeah. What a hypocrite I am. I made his ripped shirt into a damn headband because I didn't want to let go! Who was I lying to? There was no moving on. Not after EVERYTHING we've shared!

Distraction. I need a distraction.

"When are we going to eat?"I ask, breaking the silence. "Or are you planning on starving me to death?"

Suddenly, her phone rings. Glancing at the caller ID, she smiles and picks up. "Well, if it isn't my favorite witch?"

"Appears that news of your demise were greatly exaggerated, Katerina."

I gasp, my breath catching in my throat. Klaus!

All the color drains out of her face. I see her jaw tighten momentarily when she mouths a swear, and abruptly turns the car around, driving faster. She gives me a warning look, silently commanding not to say a word before she sarcastically: "Klaus. Isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"Where is Caroline?" he growls bluntly.

"Fine actually," she replies as if she's talking to a friend instead of a mortal enemy. "We're just having some girl time, braiding each others' hair, painting our fingernails..."

"I have no patience for your audacity Katerina," he snaps.

"And I have none for a moody, biopolar, Original hybrid," she shot back.

"You have quite the mouth for someone who'll be dead soon. Which is what will happen, when I find you."

I smile with a mixture of surprise and happiness. **He's coming. After everything...He's coming for me...**

"Where have I heard that before?" Katherine responds bored.

"I know you have this false sense of security, believing you have outwitted me the last 500 years but I'll have you know that you only lasted this long because I found your paranoia and our game of cat and mouse amusing. No longer. This. Ends. Now."

Fury burns behind her big brown eyes, her cheeks flushing. "Actually, I think this goes on a bit longer. See, if I die, bad things will happen to your favorite blonde next door. I called in a favor and had a friend bind us together. You're not the only one with connections."

"You're bluffing." His tone hadn't changed, but I sense his hesitation somehow and I liked to think that despite what happened, he still cares. Why else would he call Katherine asking for me?

"Good-bye Klaus." She hangs up, crushes her phone and throws it out the window.

Slamming her hand on the wheel, she shouts: "FUCK!"

"What happened to plans A-Z?" I taunt her.

"Oh shut up Caroline," she huffs. "You were asking for food. In the glove compartment."

I open it begrudgingly, my fangs coming out almost immediately when I see the blood bags. Without another thought, I pull the cap and guzzle it, feeling almost normal after the third bag. When I reach for the 4th one, Katherine speaks up.

"Drink them all why don't you?" she says indignantly.

Embarrassed, I put it back and close the glove compartment. Looking out the window, I realize where we are.

"An airport?!" I cry indignantly. I whirl at her. "Seriously?! I don't even have a passport!"

Katherine baulks. "What the hell? You really are a small town girl huh? Next thing you're going to tell me is that this your first time out of state."

I turn away, another Klaus memory coming forth.

"Oh my god!" she says stunned when she gathers the truth from my silence.

I find myself repeating the words I told Klaus during the ball. "What can I say?" I mutter quietly. "I've never really been anywhere."

In a flash, Katherine is at my car door, opening it. "Well. Guess that's going to change now." She extends her hand. "Want to be the Clyde to my Bonnie?"

I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile at the reference. "Speaking of Bonnie, my friends will be after us. It won't just be Klaus."

"That only means I take you as far as fast as I can. It's not like you have a choice. Might as well have a bit of fun."

I shake my head. "I only have one request."

She folds her arms, all sass with her black leather jacket, stiletto boots, curve loving blouse and butt hugging jeans. "Shoot."

"We don't go to Rome, Paris or Tokyo." There's only one person I want to go with to those places. **If I ever get out of this and if he even wants to anymore,** I think grimly.

She smiles broadly at that, extending her hand again. "How's Thailand sound?" In silent agreement, I take her hand and start our life on the run.

* * *

**Two Months Later - Perth, Australia  
**

Despite the circumstances that started our whole world tour, I'm having the time of my life.

With Katherine Pierce of all people no less.

She still didn't tell me how she survived, but I got so caught up in all the things I was seeing that it just didn't matter anymore. We are on the run, but Katherine, I had to say, is an expert. It didn't feel like it one bit and we never talked about any of it, including my friends or Klaus.

It's an unspoken rule between us that we never break, dead set on enjoying the sights, pigging out on the local cuisines, and shopping our brains out, among other things.

And, oh yeah. The self defense training every day at 2am. We never had time for it during the day, always too busy enjoying our travels.

True to her word, she taught me since we left how to block, parry, the works. I wouldn't lie and say that I didn't feel stronger, more confident. I am so over being the victim and I am pretty sure that I wouldn't have to worry about being one again.

The downside is that is we never stayed anywhere for more than one week. With all the differences in culture to see, that was never enough time. Yet, Katherine didn't have to say why.

Maybe it's in my head, but sometimes, I swear I can feel him.

Watching me, following me...

Part of me wishes he would find us, so I can apologize, but then again, what would be the point? I apologize, then what? Ride off into the sunset with him? I scoff at the thought. No. It's better if he never finds us. That no one does. This drama-free World Tour is just what the doctor ordered.

"Caroline!"

I turn around, smiling when I see Katherine running up the sidewalk in front of the mall plaza parking lot with her shopping bags.

When she makes it up to me, I grab one.

"Hey!" she protests.

"Oh my God, you got them!" I shout happily. "Does this mean..."

"You got it. It's time you graduate to Malibu Beach Barbie, Precious."

I roll my eyes, smiling. "Are you ever done making those references?"

"Whatever. Don't get all sensitive on me."

"Fine. If I'm going to going to be Malibu Beach Barbie, you know we need..."

"...A convertible?" she takes out a key and jingles it in my face before she presses a button and I hear a car unlock in the distance.

I shake my head in disbelief, walking off to the sound. "Do you ever do things half way?"

"Is that a serious question?" she says, sashaying her hips as she walks past me. "I'm Katherine Pierce bitch," she says with a smirk.

Laughing, I run after her, getting into the convertible. It's even red.

"Whose our Ken?" I call out to her teasingly.

"Waiting for us at the beach."

"I approve."

"Thought you might, even though we both know you won't take him home."

My smile falls, seeing Katherine give me a pitying look.

"Don't," I snap, getting in the car, barely seeing her raising her arms in surrender.

The car ride is deathly quiet till we get the beach. Once we are there, we take our bags and change into our bikinis. I take out the white and gold bikini. It's way sexier than anything I would usually wear, but I blame the emergence of my sex cat on hanging around Katherine. I wasn't in Mystic falls anymore, being the typical girl next door all sweet and innocent. I'm in college, a grown woman with great "assets." Why not show them off?

After my quick pep talk, I slip into the deep v cut, naughty swimsuit, held together by strings of gold and white an the front, showing off my chest all the way down below my belly button. I tie the strings at the sides and walk out to see Katherine in front of me, smiling in approval.

The Diva Katherine Pierce didn't look bad herself in a black gold bikini with gold hoops keeping together the shoulder straps and sides of her bikini with a crossover design on the front.

"Taking the small town out of Miss Mystic Falls!" she says, putting on her sunglasses.

"I had help," I say, giving her a warm smile.

"Uh...No. This is getting sappy. Frenemies remember?"

I smile at our ongoing joke. We always feel the need to remind ourselves that we hate each other, but the fact we need to do it at all, says that's probably not true. "Oh no. No worries there, doppleganger bitch," I say, playing along.

"That's more like it," she says with a smirk.

"Hello Ladies," says two male accented voices in unison.

We stop walking and take in the two hot Aussies with blonde hair, suntanned chests and flawless grins.

"I think we found our Kens," says Katherine, her smile broadening.

After a few drinks, a few laughs and giggles, Kat runs of with her boy toy, leaving me to make out with my own on the beach.

He's a mediocre kisser, and I nearly choke on his tongue, he pushes it so deep in my throat. I'm not thinking of the sweetness of a certain hybrid's raspberry lips vs the vodka tasting ones I'm lip locking with at the moment. Absolutely not. When his hands glide over my hips, the underside of my breasts, I don't think of the callous, artistic hands of another man whose name starts with K (well, technically N), who, unlike this guy, held me softly but firmly against him as he rubbed his manhood sexily over my core. It's not his voice I hear instead of the guy in front of me, whispering my name like a prayer:

**"Caroline..."**

No. **Absolutely** not...

* * *

**Katherine POV**

I drain the Aussie dry, feeling his heart beat slow and descend into nothingness. I might of slept with countless men, but none of them compared to the men I really wanted.

Caroline, she was different. She wasn't like me who could sleep around to forget. The furthest she would go is second base. I still remember the night she tried to go further, a mouth into our world tour, but she just ended up compelling the guy to leave.

She cried herself to sleep that night, trying to be quiet about it but I still heard. I couldn't figure out her deal until her breathing evened out and in the middle of the night, to my shock, she mumbled the name Klaus.

That's when I knew she had it bad. That this little love connection wasn't a one off thing or just Klaus. Somehow, mindbogglingly so, the biggest, baddest, oldest, bad had managed to get under the skin of a young, innocent, baby vamp despite nearly killing her friends countless times.

If Klaus, who is way worse than I, can get someone to overlook all the bad he's done **and** have feelings for him romantically, why can't I? Why can't I be forgiven? Why can't I find love after all this time?

I won't lie. I thought about being with Stefan by pretending to be Elena, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to love ME, not my poor, drab excuse for a copy.

And Elijah...Ever since that cure business with Silas, he hasn't said two words to me. I knew I still cared about him. Why else would Damon have conjured him up on my deathbed if I didn't, at least subconsciously, want to see him?

I had wanted to confront Elijah, to attempt to resolve things when I went to see Celeste in New Orleans but that ended up being an epic fail. Did he even think about me anymore? What the hell was Klaus and him doing down in New Orleans that he couldn't at least call? Is he really over me? Will I really never see him again or hear him say...

"Katerina."

In my shock, I drop the body I was feeding from carelessly on the ground.

No..No. I just made it up because was thinking of him. There's no way...

"Face me...Katerina," says the voice again. This time, the low timber of his voice compels me to obey.

Disbelievingly, I take in the Original in a flawless, Armani suit, one hand in his pocket. He closes the distance between us, my breath coming out hard and labored with each step.

"Elijah..." I murmur.

His next words sends shivers throughout my body.

"If you want to live Katerina, come away with me. Abort this endeavor with Caroline before Niklaus finds and kills you."

* * *

**Caroline POV**

After making out with Todd, the Aussie, he goes off to get us some drinks. After awhile, the sun starts to set. I take out my phone, frowning when I see an hour has passed.

It does NOT take that long to get drinks.

I get up, walking towards the bar but before I get there, the smell of fresh blood assaults my senses.

Dread consumes me as I follow the scent. I walk along the side of the bath house, the trees covering the narrow corridor in shade.

After a few steps, I come across Todd's body, his heart resting beside his head.

I don't even have a chance to investigate further before I feel a slight ripple in the air.

An attack.

My training with Katherine coming into gear, I use my attacker's momentum against him and fling him clear across the corridor.

Not lingering for one more second, I flash out of there but my attacker is insanely faster and he grabs me by the waist, covering my mouth with his hand.

It's the smell, the smells of fresh rain and nature, the one I have been sniffing over and over on my now headband I wear that gives him away. So potent, so fresh, so...him. The feel of his arms, my lips on a hand so familiar, I flashback to the time I ran from Alaric, where we were in a similar position and he had whispered in my ear:

**"It's okay, it's okay. It's me, you're safe. We'll go save Elena. You go straight home, you stay inside. Do you understand?"**

This time, I instantly relax against him, very aware of his warm touch making contact with the bare skin on my waist exposed by my bikini. His hand glides erotically from waist, underneath my breast. A pool of wetness collects in my bikini bottoms in record time, his breath on my neck, making me shudder under his grasp. I feel him stiffen in response, letting a low growl emanate from his throat when he presses himself against me briefly before he suddenly lets me go.

I turn to face the hybrid I've been running from for the last 2 months, that I truly believe I would never see again.

My heart stutters in my chest, taking in his face that had dying embers of lust etched in them, his eyes shamelessly raking over my form, resting on my exposed cleavage for a moment.

"Klaus," I breathe.

His gaze softens ever so slightly when his eyes meet mine, his voice coming out monotone, void of the usual affection that is usually there when he says what **used to** my favorite word coming from his mouth.

Not now. Not when it sounds so...cold, laced with what can only be anger.

"Caroline. "

**A/N Next time - Manning, Kol, Bonnie and Elena make a deal. Klaus and Elijah's hunt and discovery of Katherine and Caroline.  
**

**FYI - Care's swimsuit - swimsuitsecretdotcom/swimwear-bathingsuits/plunge-deep-v-neck-swimsuits/page/2/, Katherine's - followpicsdotnet/vitamin-a-gold-2012-eco-black-siren-wrap-bikini-swimsuits/.  
**

**Answer to guest reviews:**

**Guest - So glad I can surprise you. I try to not be predictable. Thanks for your review!**

**Unicorn Amir - Happy that you will continue to read and that you approve of Klaus' Dad. I put some effort into him and I'm glad it paid off.**

**AmandaKlaroline - I'm assuming you were going to say Klaus' dad. I love him too :). I try to be creative as I can when you guys are so awesome for reading this!**

**tauruskch - Trust me, you will be seeing more of Klaus's dad. So awesome that you think that he is a believable representation of who you think Klaus' Dad would be like. It was one of the worries I had when I created him.**

**As always, don't be shy and REVIEW! I literally reread them whenever I get writer's block or want to take a break so keep them coming!**


	6. Reluctant Alliances Part I

**Chapter 6 -Reluctant Alliances Part I  
**

**Last time...**

While the events on the Other Side take place, Katherine and Caroline become frenemies after 2 months on the run when Katherine's original plans fall through with Celeste and Katherine realizes that Klaus wants her dead for kidnapping Caroline. During their world tour stop in Australia, Klaus and Elijah catches up with the girls.

**A/N *sniffs deeply* Do you smell that? THAT is the smell of 100 reviews on the horizon. You...GUYS! I just...I just love you all. I totally put my other stories in hiatus for the moment because of the tremendous love this story gets. I would LOVE for this chapter to be the one to send us over so I can have ANOTHER thing to celebrate and have a reason to double update AGAIN! Wouldn't that be cool? :D**

**I believe in you all, so I broke this chapter up (it would be super long otherwise and you'd be waiting for awhile) so I can give you this update now and the other part containing Klaus's POV by this weekend hopefully so DON'T SHOOT ME because there is no Klaroline this chapter (though they are mentioned), but it was necessary for the plot to develop. You will get Klaroline for the rest of this fic though so I hope that makes it better (nervous chuckle)?  
**

**Still want a fabulous cover for this story by the way. I will be forever grateful! Just PM me!**

**Special thanks to those who started:**

Following last chapter:Belle Donne, Deblee987,ElizabetaPB, Karone16, MinnieLoves, TereJustSmile, Twisted Willow, aeoc94, christyy94, klarolineloover, merope xs, sparksfly19, **suzypyong (OMG, like if you haven't read Destined to Love You, which she is the author for, do so. Good story with great smutty goodness!), **swtkajal, thecoulourofhapinessed, xox-CountryGirl-69, Niiissaann, Asinareads, PiperKitty86, vvlexivv, walahever, KimElizabeth33, klassykels, melissah87

Favoriting: Belle Donne, ElizabetaPB, Karone16, swtkajal,thecoulourofhapinessed,walahever, ygnee, elijahlover

Reviewing. Do I really have to say it? You get a gold star;): JuseaPeterson, Teagan, Ellavm18, foreverwishing, SpiritFeather19524, tvsa1357, LadyCassie, bookworm7117, Lady Augustin, guest, elijahlover

**Fun facts -**

***Second only to chapter 1(35+ reviews), chapter 3 - From Bliss to Heartbreak (the debut of Manning), is the most reviewed chapter so far (20+)! **

***Perth, Australia is actually the birthplace of Heath Ledger. So it's a shout out to him even though he's dead :(.**

***Manning's name is actually derived from an old Norse word - manningi - meaning a brave or valiant man. Perfect name I thought for the vision I had for his character.**

**Answer to guest reviews, as always, at the end of this!**

* * *

**Kol POV**

I have only been truly frightened of death two times in my life: When I first turned vampire and when that damn White Oak stake pierced my heart thanks to Jeremy Gilbert.

On the Other Side, however, I am constantly in fear of my true end and destination. All of the supernatural dead are once they find out the Other Side is the equivalent of death row and the Man of Shadows, is the Executioner.

The same man who is casually sitting in a chair next to me, smiling with the air of casual professionalism as he turns his attention to me, the Bennett witch and the recent doppelganger.

They saw what he could do, or maybe they didn't, now that I think of it. Even with my own Original vampire senses, I had a hard time tracking him as he murdered everyone with a finesse that I would ordinarily admire if I wasn't silently praying to whatever God that would listen that I wasn't next.

That the executioner, Manning, this creature (because he definitely was far from a man), this...demon that just happened to be Niklaus' father, didn't decide my time in the Other Side was done too.

With all my feigned bravado, hidden behind my ever present mischievous grin, I. Was. FRIGHTENED.

And that dark mist that looks like its eating the dead bodies off the floor does not inspire confidence either.

I am not the only one that feels that way.

"What...IS it?" says the doppelgänger, her face twisted into a grimace. The delicious looking Bennett witch didn't look thrilled with what she was seeing either, her eyes never leaving the darkness doing its work.

Manning, final death incarnate, closes his eyes, pained.

"It is what is left of my pack."

I glance at the dark mist with a new perspective. I certainly wouldn't have guessed that.

"Your pack?" says Elena, her eyes wide. " You mean the werewolves Mikael killed when he found out about your affair with Esther?"

"One in the same, Ms. Gilbert," he says smoothly.

Then they start throwing questions at him like rapid fire.

"Why are they eating the dead bodies?" says Bonnie.

"Why aren't they in human form like everyone else?" Asks Elena.

"Why did you kill everyone?" asks Bonnie accusingly with a glare.

I look at Bonnie, awed that she would take such a tone with him. She is either fearless or really stupid. Did she not know he could kill her in ways that would make the devil jealous?

But Manning's smile stays in place, unfazed by her judgmental tone.

"I truly believed you would rather discuss saving your friend."

"Oh, I do," says Bonnie with a hand on her hip, "but I want to know who I'm dealing with and honestly, I don't think I feel comfortable 'discussing'" she says the word with air quotes, "anything with a being who obviously kills without remorse or regard to life."

I smile, watching her stare down Manning who looks more amused than angry.

If he were Niklaus, poor girl would be dead, or up against a wall being drained or choked to death, but Manning is obviously different, seemingly owning unlimited patience.

"You're making assumptions, which truly isn't a trait befitting of you, young one."

"I'm still waiting for you to set us straight."

I laugh loudly while Manning's smile broadens. "Oh Darling, your sharp tongue is quite endearing."

She rolls her eyes, disgusted. "I'm not here to turn you on Kol."

"Yet you do it so flawlessly," I say with a sigh, locking eyes with her to take enjoyment in the blush that flushes her cheeks. So, not totally immune to my charm after all dear witch...

"Bonnie's right," chimes in Elena, breaking the moment between us. "We need WAY more information if we're going to trust you. You're Klaus' Dad for God's sake! That doesn't exactly make you the ideal best friend for life. More like the father of the devil."

Manning's smile finally falls. His voice taking on serious, measured tone when he speaks next. Deadly even.

"There is much I will tolerate Ms. Gilbert, but misgivings about my son is not among them. I suggest you stifle yourself or I'll do it for you...permanently."

Elena swallows deeply at his change of demeanor, fear evident in her eyes. Smart girl. She should be scared.

"I hope you just didn't threaten my friend in front of me," says Bonnie coldly.

He gives her a dark smile. "It's not a threat young one. It is a promise."

"We asked you some questions," she presses.

He continues to deflect. Obviously, the answers did not sit well with him.

"You're very bold in demanding me, a being who is over a thousand years older and a supernatural assassin."

"Oh I think I'm safe," says Bonnie cockily. "No one wants to make deals with people they don't need, at least temporarily, and it's clear, since you knew Elena and I were here, that you allowed it or brought us here because you do, you know, need us so..."

She steps up to him, taking a seat, "...answer our questions or you can forget us helping you. "

"Even if it means Caroline's life?" He asks with a penetrating gaze as Elena takes a seat as well.

"I'm think I can figure out a way to save Care without you," she says with a sneer. "I've been saving my friends on my own for awhile."

He sighs with slight impatience. "Yes, young one. I am well aware. At what cost though? Your friend Matthew has the Gilbert ring but everyone else is vulnerable. Unless you plan on killing yourself again to bring another back which you cannot do anyway because you no longer have magic, or have you forgotten? How can you save them from whatever Esther has planned? You are useless in your current condition as Qestiyah's anchor for the Other side."

**Ah, alas,** I think, watching Bonnie's face fall and her lips press into a thin line when she has no more words for him. **Manning - Checkmate.**

He smiles at her, dimples and all. "Do not despair, Ms. Bennett," he says in a comforting tone. "I've been bartering and manipulating others far longer than you. You hadn't a prayer, though I must say, valiant effort. However, my goal is not to exasperate you, or cause an unnecessary rift between us, therefore, I will answer your questions."

He turns, looking at the dark mist with a far away look in his eyes.

"When we all passed through the anchor, Amara, we met the spirits. Not the group of dead witches that magic taps into from the land of the living, but the real beings in charge. The higher powers, whatever you wish to call it. After all this time, I have yet to see them, but I digress. My pack died honorably, in loyalty to me, sacrificing themselves, so they had earned automatic transcendence..."

"Transcendence?" interrupts Elena, confused.

But I understood. "So it is real then..." I say quietly. "The final destination. Heaven, Hell, Oblivion..."

Manning tilts his head in my direction. "Oh yes. It is quite real. But I..." he turns his head away, "...Was denied. I couldn't move on."

As I'm wondering why, Bonnie speaks up in a quiet, sympathetic voice, her eyes widening in revelation.

"The Eternal vow. It bonded you to Esther. You're stuck here because of her."

The look on his face says she's couldn't be more right. With a slight nod, he continues:

"Yet again, my pack, seeing this, in their undying loyalty to me, made a deal with the spirits to stay and not move on, agreeing to become this..." he gestures to the mist on the ground, "transports for spirits to their final destinations, so I wouldn't be alone," he whispers quietly.

**So they don't eat the dead here**...I think.

"Oh my God," says Elena, her sudden astonishment not letting me linger on my thoughts more than a second. "You were going to kill Esther just now! If you had, wouldn't it have meant, because of the weird vow thing, that you would of died with her?! Like...Permanently?!"

We all whirl at him at that in shock and he greets us with a sad smile, his eyes trained on Elena. "Not instantly, but yes. I would finally transcend, as would my pack."

**Oh wow. The doppelganger is actually right,** I think, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Why?" Asks Bonnie, her former distaste now replaced with pity.

He lets a mirthless chuckle. "I have been doing this," he gestures to the remaining bodies on the ground not taken by the dark mist, "for a thousand years! I am...fatigued. So very weary I simply want to end. Never mind my pack who do not deserve to spend eternity like this. Even if oblivion itself awaits me, I must die. Trust me, Ms. Bennett, you will tire of your role as well, which brings me to my offer, if you so incline to agree to help me with your friend and Niklaus."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrow with confusion. "What...What do you mean?"

He folds his arms. "You truly haven't figured it out have you young one? Tell me, when you came back and Qestiyah made you anchor, did you return to your body?"

She blinks rapidly, flustered. "I...I..."

"No," he interrupts her gently. "You did not. You simply became corporeal, able to be seen and touched. You no longer have flesh Bonnie. Which means you cannot age, you cannot die."

She gasps, covering her mouth, her eyes filling with tears as the doppelganger comes to her side to soothe her. Unexpectedly, I feel a pang in my chest witnessing the witch's predicament.

"And why you cannot do magic. You have no body. You are essentially immortal," he finishes.

"Jeremy..." the doppelganger says with concern, and I scowl at hearing the boy's name who killed me. "Does it mean..."

"No," says Manning. "The magic that made Bonnie anchor was simply transferred from Amara to her by Qestiyah. The magic that brought back Jeremy was simply strong enough to bring him back, not make him immortal. His spirit will eventually lose its physicality and Bonnie will forever linger, unless..."

"...I help you," Bonnie says quietly.

He arches his eyebrows, smirking in response before he gets up, hands behind his back as he paces in front of us.

"Ms. Bennett. Our alliance will be mutually beneficial. I give you the ability to use your magic at the land of the living again and, as a sign of good faith, I will give you the ability to transcend at will. With this."

He takes off the gold chain hanging around his neck with the wolf medallion, holding it in his hand.

"It has many qualities, this trinket," he muses, staring at it as he fingers it. "Supposedly, the the wearer is guaranteed entrance to Heaven or it can bring someone back to life once."

Elena and Bonnie break into a grin.

"So," I say slowly, "she can either use it to die someday or save her friend."

"Actually, no. It does not work on the undead."

"Then how can Bonnie save Care?" Demands Elena.

He smiles. "By turning her into an Original of course."

We all gape at him incredulously. I'm the first to recover.

"You're mad..." I manage.

"How? Only Esther..."

"...Or a witch commanding as much power as her," Manning cuts in, enjoying how "smart" he thinks he is. Too bad it can't work.

"Where the hell can she get that?" I challenge him openly.

"Did I mention that this medallion will allow you channel me?" He throws the medallion at Bonnie, who catches it. "What stronger energy is there than the one that can destroy souls on the Other side?" He says smugly. "Consider the medallion your new moonstone. Would that suffice Kol?" He asks with a mocking tone, noting my doubting Thomas demeanor.

I glare at him. "Fine. Perhaps drawing from the medallion, the sun at its peak and doing the spell with a Bennett witch might do it but what about the white oak tree?" I ask, my voice dripping with doubt. "Human doppelganger blood?"

"Well," he says casually. "There is the indestructible White Oak stake that Esther made. As for human doppelganger blood, isn't Katerina human?"

"But she stole my body somehow so she wouldn't die!" Elena points out. "Meaning her body is dead somewhere useless to us."

And there it is again, that sinister look on his face that I have now come to realize shows up when he's about to do something devious.

Unfortunately, it's directed at the doppelganger.

"I wouldn't say useless Ms. Gilbert. Far from it."

In a flash, he closes the distance and rips Elena's heart from her chest.

I refrain from clapping in approval as Bonnie screams.

"You...You BASTARD!" she raises her hand and the whole Grill shakes under the magic she evokes. I stand behind her, smiling widely at Manning who now I would willingly vote as Baddie of the Year for killing the doppelganger. I wait for the magic that Bonnie summons to make Manning fall over, anything.

He turns around, his dark brown curls whipping across his eyes. Other than that, he stands before us stoic, unwavering.

"Relax Bonnie," he says softly. "I am immune to magic young one. Elena is fine..."

**Oh bollocks,** I think, disappointed for a moment before Bonnie, with a loud sob, drops her hand and suddenly collapses. Without thinking, I catch her before she falls, ignoring how soft her body feels against mine as I hold her up. She leans on me subconsciously, making my breath catch in my throat.

"No..." moans Bonnie, looking down. I turn my attention to where her eyes are locked on, seeing the dark mist approach Elena's body.

My smile makes a quick return. Oh yes. "...Or will be as long as you agree to my terms," says Manning coldly. There was no smile, no humanity. Just the executioner.

"I knew we couldn't trust you..." she sneers.

"You can Ms. Bennett," he says. "But trading, bartering, manipulating is in my blood. Furthermore, executing justice is my duty."

"Justice?! JUSTICE?!" She bellows. "How is killing my best friend justice?!"

He shakes his head. "Child. In what universe do you think aiding in killing thousands of souls for the purpose of an attaining a cure originally meant to destroy a great evil is condoned? A cure you lot only wanted so she can become human again. Was it truly worth sacrificing so many, nearly destroying the very fabric of the supernatural after life for a doppelganger who can't choose between two brothers who, sadly, love her endlessly? Do you truly want to convince me how NOT damning the doppelganger is fair?"

Bonnie looks down from his gaze ashamed, while I just can't help but want to kiss the man for FINALLY telling the truth about that self-righteous group in Mystic Falls.

"Can I engrave your name over my heart?" I say. "Because bloody hell..."

A small smile spreads his features as Bonnie elbows me harshly, cutting me off. She speaks up, looking at him.

"You're right. We're...We're not innocent, but she's my friend! Do you really need to kill her? Please..."

Manning raises his hand, silencing her. "Firstly, in making any deal, you must always let your partner, you in this case, know that you aren't to be trifled with, besides establishing common interests which here is the survival of Caroline and now Ms. Gilbert. I need Caroline to live and to become an Original so Niklaus can finally have a chance at happiness. Elena's blood will be needed for that, so I am willing to give her a pass. Also, Esther isn't a fool and will try to stop all this of course, making her a common enemy that we all readily will ally against. Secondly, in a deal, you always protect your investment and my investment in this is you Bonnie. Your magic. Kol being your protector. "

My mouth drops. "Wait. You can't mean..."

"Oh yes," says Manning. "You get to walk out of the Other side with Ms. Bennett as long as you protect her with your life. Bonnie may be immortal but your mother is notorious for finding loopholes and I need insurance."

He walks up to us and stares down at Bonnie, who looks at him warily. "Do we have an accord?"

"Do I have a choice?" She spits out. "How do I know you won't change your mind about forgiving Elena, and let that..." she snaps her head in the direction of the dark mist, "...Take her?"

"Call Damon. Tell him to go where he hid Katerina's body. That will give you my answer."

I take in his determination and I can't help but be in awe of how far this man is going to ensure Niklaus' well being. How long have any of my siblings, including myself, longed for someone, ANYONE to care enough to fight for us?

"You really love him..." I say aloud in realization, more to myself than him.

His face softens then, the monster that was once before us, gone. "He is my blood," he says as if that explains it.

"We both know how little meaning that can hold in my family," I say bitterly.

"Good thing I'm not your family," he responds, making his way to the exit. Before he goes out the door, he adds without turning back:

"Let us say that no child should be held responsible for the foolish mistakes of their parents. Not just Niklaus, but you and your siblings as well. Mikael is dead. Esther will be next and then you all will be free. Free to be happy. To live without fear..."

"And so will you. Free I mean. Once mother is dead," I say, talking to his back.

He inhales deeply. "If," he turns to Bonnie, "Ms. Bennett joins our alliance. What say you young one? Are you ready to save your friends yet again? Have magic, control over your own destiny?"

I see her take a deep breath, then nods.

He smiles at her broadly, the rising sun beating on his back bathing him in ethereal light that is majestic and looks to steadily swallow him whole. "Do not hesitate to call me Ms. Bennett," his voice fading.

"I wouldn't bet on it," she bit out.

I smirk at her sass.

"Unfortunately young one, You will..." he ends in a whisper

Before the light envelops us all, my heart clenches in my chest when I see the dark smile of my mother's face, coming through one of the windows...

* * *

When we come to, and I adjust to my surroundings with Bonnie in my arms, I gape at what I'm seeing, incredulous.

"Where are we?" she asks disoriented.

I had seen these sights before through my many rendezvous with witches here over the years, and when I visited my siblings from the Other side, the smell of gumbo slightly permeates the air, confirming me thoughts.

"New Orleans darling. We are in New Orleans."

Her head snaps up at me, bringing our faces dangerously close to each other, making me aware how easy it would be for me to meld my lips...

She jumps up and steps away from me, right when a ear piercing scream slices through the air, and my heart stutters in my chest, tearing my attention away from the tempting Bennett witch to what sounds like...

"Who..." she starts.

"Niklaus. That was Niklaus," I say gravely, not looking forward to confronting anything that would make my brother scream in agony in such a way.

Especially after witnessing my dear Mother eavesdropping on our plans...

**A/N Klaus POV and the start of heavy Klaroline from now to the end of this fic! (so excited!). Please review and let a girl know what you are thinking (ie. "Really? Cliffhanger? What happened to Elena? Kennett team up? Who are the alliances? What the HELL is happening with Klaus? And Esther?! What is she going to do now she knows their plan)? You know. Stuff like that ;). **

**Answer to guest reviews:**

**Guest - Hope this update was soon enough :).**

**Teagan - Glad you liked the wording. Totally accidental!  
**


	7. Reluctant Alliances Part II

**Chapter 7 - Reluctant Alliances - Part II - *Edited 3/6/14  
**

**Last time...**

Manning, Elena, Bonnie and Kol ally with one another to turn Caroline into an Original to save her life and to prevent Klaus from turning off his humanity after Manning has shared his history of his life on the Other Side along with Bonnie's predicament as Qestiyah's anchor. To ensure Bonnie's cooperation, Manning "kills" Elena. When Bonnie agrees to help, Manning sends her back to the land of the living along with Kol who is told to protect his "investment" (Bonnie). Once they leave the Other side however, Kol and Bonnie find themselves in New Orleans, greeted by Klaus' gut wrenching screams.

**A/N Sorry it took so long but my present to you is my longest chapter yet! I will have you know that for some reason, this chapter wore me out mentally and I had to rewrite things SO many times. I really hope you guys enjoy it. ANYWAY! ****We have reached 100+ REVIEWS, 124 favs, 168 follows in 6 chapters! That's just so awesome. All of YOU are awesome! When we reach 200 follows or favs or reviews (whichever comes first) that will be cause for another celebration in either the form of a long chapter (like this one) or a super quick update but for now, thanks SOOOO much!**

**Fabulous story cover...Where are you? I hope someone PMs me about you one day so I put you up...*hint, hint.* **

**Now. Huge thank yous are in order to those who started:**

Following last chapter:Beth Warlow, Bonnie and Clyde fan 9-22-11, CoryCas2, DuchessQueen, Pink Blushing Kate, QueenKhaleesi, Quindecim, Viva33, WorkaholicXD,marina shroble, ZN22, delializeth951, gothicpoet0615, bugmama90, whysotvobsessed, ElvishBeauty87, ishotudown

Favoriting: Beth Warlow, CoryCas2, Cindyt, bugmama90, Alex452, marina shroble, Thewolvesaremyfamily

Reviewing. ygnee, JuseaPeterson, Hellzz-on-Earth (Thanks so much for reviewing EVERY chapter all at once! Phenomenal!), Beth Warlow, Unverse, elijahlover, SpiritFeather19524, Bonnie and Clyde fan 9-22-11, Viva33, Ellavm18, AmandaKlaroline, Sblck, bugmama90

**Answer to guest reviews, as always, at the end of this!**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

"I think you might want to take that back," says Sabine, pulling out her phone and tapping it furiously. "Especially since I hold the life of your beloved..." She turns the phone to me and my heart stutters in my chest at the visual of Caroline chained up.

"...In my hands," she finishes, her smile widening.

It's instantaneous my reaction. Within a millisecond, I'm rushing her, ready to torture her within an inch of her life. How dare she touch Caroline and flaunt it in my face as if I'd beg her to release Caroline like a subjugated dog?

Did she not know that I'm a pull hearts out and ask questions later type of Hybrid?

A little voice whispers in my head, shaking its imaginary head, wondering why should I aid the audacious teenager girl who rejected my affections, yet again less than 24 hours ago, but it's my heart, not my mind that moves me.

My fingers literally brush the front of Sabine's shirt before she accomplishes the impossible. She raises her hand, and her magic breaks my right leg, wrenching a scream from me as I fall to my knees, her magic immobilizing me.

I feel my siblings start to move to my aid, but Sabine stops them.

"I wouldn't. You will only makes things worse."

No sooner the words are out of her mouth, I feel it and true terror starts to overtake me when every bone in my body starts to break.

The pain is too great, words leave me and my screams of agony flood the room as the damn witch makes me turn against my will.

How...How is this possible? Sabine is nothing but a backwater, low class witch! She shouldn't possess this amount of power. She...

My thoughts are interrupted when my spine snaps and a gut wrenching roar comes out of me, the raw pain nearly making me pass out.

"NIK!" screams Bekah.

"Let him go Sabine!" demands Elijah, his voice only rising a bit, but the concern and rage is evident in it.

"Sabine?" She scoffs, her concentration breaking just enough to stop my transformation, but not for me to move, leaving me on the ground, breathing heavily. "Elijah. You really haven't figured out have you?" she continues in patronizing tone. "Tell you what. Why don't you call me by my real name? Celeste."

If I had the strength, I would roll my eyes. Bloody hell. I think I've had enough of these Night of the Living Dead witches and spurned deceased lovers. Whatever happened to the good old days when enemies stayed dead?

I cannot see Elijah, for he is far behind me with Bekah, but the stutter in his response gives away his surprise.

"That's...That's impossible."

"Really? Don't offend me Elijah. Can any witch do this?"

When the pain returns, I almost want to weep instead of scream. To my horror, I see my hands turn to paws, my hair turning into fur.

No...

In my periphery, I see my siblings flash into action as they go to ambush Celeste. Rebekah's body, a second later, falls back beside mine, fighting off a group of MY vampires, as does Elijah.

The fighting ensues around me as Celeste steps up to me, smiling as I start to feel my inner wolf come to the forefront of my mind, the desire to hunt, to kill, taking over.

"Now you..." she purrs, her hand still extended. "I think I'll have you rip your siblings to shreds in your wolf form and then take you to your little girlfriend and have you do the same to her. After that, I'll find where you've hidden that pretty White Oak stake Esther mentioned and drive it in your chest. What do you say?"

**Mother**...I inwardly seethe. What does she have to do with this?

Before I can attempt to voice my question, a voice I never thought I'd hear again speaks.

"I think your plan is missing a little bit of flair, darling."

Before she can turn around, her heart is out of her chest, my pain disappearing in a puff of smoke and my body returning to normal. Celeste falls into a heap, revealing...

"Kol," I choke out in disbelief, right when the sounds of screams fill the air around us.

The chanting of Latin mingles with the screams as I see a certain Bennett witch walk determinedly into the compound behind Kol, eyes closed and a soft smile on her face while she continues to chant, powerful winds accompanying her.

The pillars shake and every vampire in the room, over 20, except my siblings and I, fall to their knees, blood coming out of every orifice of their bodies.

I'm unable to speak, awed by the Bennett witch's immense display of power that puts Davina's to shame. When can little old Bonnie do this? She was powerful when she had all the spirits behind her and used that magic to subdue me after I completed the sacrifice necessary for me to become a hybrid, but this...this dwarfs even that.

I take her in, noting how there isn't nosebleeds or any sign of her straining herself. She brings down all of the vampire guards in the compound and she isn't breaking a sweat! She is actually smiling. A smile that only grows as the yells of my minions only intensifies.

It is then my eyes fall on a glowing golden medallion of a howling wolf hanging around her neck, bright and brilliant as the sun itself.

Her eyes suddenly snap open, the glow of the medallion dies and the yells cease.

She smiles at Kol. "I think I broke the spell that the witch used to control them. They should be fine."

Kol smiles back, reaching out to brush some hair out of her eyes. She blushes, and quickly steps away from him. A quick frown takes over his face before he clears his throat and says gently, "How...How do you feel? That was a lot of power, darling."

Her smile widens, glancing down and clenching the medallion in her hand, then quickly letting go.

"Amazing. Just...AMAZING. It was just so BEYOND words. God, Manning wasn't kidding! Channeling his energy along with the sun will definitely be enough."

I wanted to ask her so many questions that came from that statement, but I was too distracted seeing Kol in front of me.

Alive and well.

"Kol?" I hear Bekah ask in disbelief, her voice laden with emotion.

He turns away from Bonnie and throws a winning smile at Rebekah.

"Who else dear sister? Finally ready to tell me how handsome I am?"

In a whoosh of air, Rebekah is in his arms, sobbing, yet managing to tease in between them: "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled," she murmurs into his neck the same response he gave him long ago when all my siblings had been undaggered from their caskets, getting dressed for Mother's ball back in Mystic Falls.

Kol squeezes her playfully before letting her go, saying "I know," while I walk hesitantly towards them along with Elijah who, with a short laugh, gives Kol a brotherly hug.

The Bennett witch eyes our approach warily but I ignore her when Kol's eyes link with mine.

Unbiddingly, I remember the last time I saw him, burning up with a White Oak stake in his chest. I swallow down the emotion that clogs my throat wanting to tell him despite what he believed at the time, that I didn't truly want to kill him. Even though he was a pain in my arse, he was still my brother and I loved him, mourned his passing more than anyone else...

"I saw everything from the Other Side Niklaus," he says solemnly, as if answering my thoughts. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

I rake over his features earnestly, trying to detect any lie, anger, hostility. All I find is a genuine fondness there, making me let out a sigh of relief when he closes the distance and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry," I choke out, words pouring out of my mouth like a river before I can stop and hide the effect his survival has on me. "I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't stop them. I didn't know..."

He pulls away, clenching my shoulder in reassurance. "I said you didn't need to explain anything. You did what you could and you wept over me. I...I can't tell you how much that..." he turns away. Before he does, in a rare moment of vulnerability, I see his eyes fill with unshed tears, clearly moved. He quickly composes himself, however, his regular mischievousness returning full force when he turns back to me.

"Anyway," he says brightly. "We have bigger things to discuss. Like your tasty little Caroline who is nearing death as we speak."

I stiffen. "No..." I breathe. The reminder of Caroline being in danger sends me in panic that I fight to push down so I can think rationally enough to help her.

**But...WHY?!** screams my mental voice at me. **Why does she deserve you protection or even your concern? She doesn't love you! **

**But she doesn't hate me either,** I mentally retort. **I'm not doing this so she will either. I...I know she doesn't want me. I don't want her. Not anymore. I only care for her survival, nothing more.**

**Nothing more...**

Immediately, a thought comes to me and I flash immediately to Celeste's dead body, searching for her phone. I pull it out, everyone watching me with perplexed looks as I silently pray for the dead witch's phone not to have a pass-code. I let out a sigh of relief when I see it doesn't, going through her texts.

A loud groan draws the attention of the others while I continue with my task, glancing up for a second to see Marcel stands up, rubbing his neck.

"Welcome back mate," I say, sparing him a smirk. "You missed all the fun."

"Well. I was too busy coming back from the dead with a broken neck," he says, the anger in his voice drawing a clear picture of how his expression at the moment must be without me looking.

I shrug, nonchalantly, not seeing what the big deal is when he gasps.

"What the hell? You're...You're..."

"Dead. I know," responds Kol. "I was about to explain how I am here..."

"Marcel," interjects Elijah. "Take the men and have them rake the quarter for any dead witches roaming about. We have much to discuss..."

Marcel walks pass me with the men out of the compound when I find what I'm looking for; The text containing the picture of Caroline in chains. My teeth clench when I see the name associated with the image. I hit call hard, my fury being stoked by every ring that hits my eardrums as I wait for that accursed woman to pick up.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite witch?" says the annoyingly prissy voice of the woman in this universe second only to my mother that I despise.

"Appears that news of your demise were greatly exaggerated, Katerina," I say with an underlying growl. I see Elijah's momentary shock and concern before he schools it back to impassive. I almost grin knowingly at him, but I choose to pretend not to notice. Even with his interest in Hayley, the doppelganger can still evoke this reaction from him...

I don't muse on that for long, also taking note of the quietness on the other line, relishing in the fact that it was probably because I took Katerina off guard by calling her from a former ally's phone. She must know what it means. How the end result will not bode well for her.

"Klaus," she says finally in mock happiness. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"Where is Caroline?" I snap impatiently. Part of me is screaming not to care, especially in lieu of her recent rejection, but I can't help my concern for Caroline, obviously. Frustratingly so.

"Fine actually," Katerina replies as if she's talking to a friend instead of a mortal enemy. "We're just having some girl time, braiding each others' hair, painting our fingernails..."

"I have no patience for your audacity Katerina."

"And I have none for a moody, biopolar, Original hybrid."

She was always the snarky one, reminding me of the elder Salvatore. "You have quite the mouth for someone who'll be dead soon," I say with a dark smile. "Which is what will happen, when I find you."

"Where have I heard that before?" Katherine responds in a near yawn.

Her lack of fear annoys me and I of course, make sure to reinstill it. "I know you have this false sense of security, believing you have outwitted me the last 500 years, but I'll have you know that you only lasted this long because I found your paranoia and our game of cat and mouse amusing. No longer. This. Ends. Now," I hiss.

The coolness in her tone evaporates and I knew I was successful in my mission. "Actually, I think this goes on a bit longer," she responds viciously, getting how serious her recent transgression is. "See, if I die, bad things will happen to your favorite blonde next door. I called in a favor and had a friend bind us together. You're not the only one with connections."

My clench the phone tightly, truly fearing for Caroline now. If they truly were connected, there is no chance she would let Caroline leave her side. With Katerina being human (or even a vampire, if that is how she managed to ensure her survival, yet again), whatever happens to her will happen to Caroline, and Katerina, like me, had many enemies she made over the centuries. As a baby vampire, worse if she was still human, she wouldn't have a prayer in protecting herself let alone Caroline if any caught up with her.

Meaning Kol was absolutely right. Caroline was nearing death every second she's with Katherine.

"You're bluffing," I manage, the severity of the situation weighing on me.

"Good-bye Klaus." She hangs up.

I instantly call her back, getting the message that I have reached a nonworking number.

"Damn it!" I shout, flinging the phone clear across the room before I start pacing furiously.

"Why can't that doppelganger just die already?" asks Kol, voicing before me what I was about to say.

"My sentiments exactly," I growl.

"Niklaus!" chastises Elijah.

I lash out. "Oh come off it Elijah and spare me your defense of Katerina! Go back to pining over the she wolf why don't you!"

"Niklaus. Killing Katerina will not resolve anything. She is still linked to Caroline, who you obviously care for deeply..."

"I. DO NOT. Care for her," I say lowly.

"Bollocks."

I glare at Kol. "What did you say to me?"

"I said bollocks," he says again daringly.

"You..."

"I'll have to cry bull too," interjects Bonnie to my surprise. She gives Kol a sidelong look before she continues. "Especially given the fact that we both witnessed a meeting of the supernatural dead on the Other side that was all about how you love" she makes a face at the last word, "Caroline so much that you will turn off your humanity when she dies, endangering anyone living."

I gape at them, along with Bekah and Elijah.

"Never mind the fact you spoke the Eternal vow to her," adds Kol, winking at me.

I feel air leave my lungs as Rebekah and Elijah turn to me stunned.

"You did WHAT?" asks Rebekah in shock.

Elijah just stares, looking dumbfounded and rendered speechless.

I feel my cheeks warm, knowing I, the Original Hybrid, the killer of many, is blushing.

"I..." I stutter, letting out a huff. "I got enveloped in a moment. I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"Which usually happens when a certain body part is getting lost in the breathtaking miracle that is a women's vagina," quips Kol.

They all groan while I fantasize about the different ways that I want to dagger Kol, already forgetting how seconds ago I was glad he was alive.

"This, I must say is unprecedented," says Elijah, finding his voice again, in clear amusement. "Neither I nor Bekah who have loved others throughout the centuries, have ever been moved to say such words, yet you Niklaus, the man whose killed many of Rebekah's suitors and have told me with conviction how love is a weakness, is the first to say it and to mean them so irrevocably that a meeting was held on the Other side to discuss it," a small smile spreads his features. "Perhaps your child that Hayley carries isn't your redemption after all. Perhaps it lies with a certain blond baby vampire."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Elijah" I bit out. "Admittedly, I care for her survival due to the fact she aided me in overcoming Silas' hallucinations," I inwardly pat myself on the back with coming up with the convincing cover. "That. Is. All."

Bekah lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank...God! Nik maybe a bit infatuated with the little girl but love?" she snorts. "The day Nik falls in love is the day that flying unicorns, hearts and lollipops fall from the sky."

"Silence Bekah," I mutter, officially fed up with comments of my nonexistent love life.

"Um..."

We all turn to Bonnie who looks at Elijah mortified. "Did I just hear wrong or did you just say something about Hayley having Klaus' child?"

I mentally swear and quickly decide to say something to avoid any further conversation on that matter.

"About Esther. Why is she working with Celeste?" I deflect. "I may of said some things but the vow is nothing but a fairytale. Surely it doesn't warrant yet another condoned assassination from the spirits executed by my mother. The magic of the vow isn't real... "

"Actually no," cuts in Kol. "It's very real and breaking it tends to have disastrous consequences. Silas spoke it. When Qestiyah broke that bond between him and Amara, it resulted in the creation of the Other side. Never mind when Manning..."

My eyebrow arches up in question at the mention of that name again when Bonnie elbows Kol roughly, effectively cutting him off.

"What?!" cries out Kol, annoyed.

"He isn't going to believe you. About Manning, I mean. And..." she suddenly glares at Kol, the heat of her stare looking like it could melt steel.

"Is he really having a baby with Hayley? Why didn't you tell me?! Care is SO going to freak..."

My eyes widen and I almost open my mouth to beg her not to tell Caroline. If Caroline knows about my indiscretion with Hayley, it will destroy the fragile connection we have. Yet again, is there still a connection between Caroline and I? She wanted to forget our time together, told me to move on. Was there anything left to salvage? Probably not and it shouldn't matter. I was done caring after all, but who knows what may change in year, a decade or a century? Who knows if we find a way to one another?

If there is a chance with Caroline, now or in the future, the knowledge of the baby will blow it up to kingdom come. I know it.

And I cannot allow that.

Especially when turns that heated stare at me. "You need to tell her, or I will."

Within a millisecond, I flash at Bonnie. Before I can get to her, my body is colliding with Kol's who hovers over me briefly, hissing in my face, fangs bared.

"You are NOT touching her!"

"She does NOT threaten me! What are you? Her bloody bodyguard?!" I yell.

"Actually," he says, his fangs receding. "I am. Plus, you need her if we going to turn Caroline into an original."

I blink, trying to process the unbelievable information just thrown at me as Kol gets up.

"That's impossible," says Elijah first.

"No one has that type of power," adds Bekah.

"Bonnie does," says Kol. "Did you not see what she can do?"

"She'll need something to channel besides the sun to boost her power. She is not Esther," says Elijah dismissively. "She would need something tangible. Like the moonstone that was destroyed in the sacrifice..."

"The medallion channels Manning. His energy is more than enough. Trust me."

"Alright. Who the bloody hell is Manning?" asks Bekah in exasperation. "And why should we even turn Caroline into an original anyway?"

"If she is an original," says Bonnie thoughtfully, "Nothing can kill you guys but the white oak stake. Which means..."

"...Even if Caroline is linked to Katerina, Katerina's death won't kill her."

Irritated with wasting time talking about a method of saving Caroline that is unrealistic, I explode. "Enough! Obviously, dying has driven you to madness Kol and you have infected poor Bonnie with it. Whoever this Manning is, even if his energy can garnish enough magic to do the immortality spell, all the white oak trees has been obliterated and there is no human doppelganger blood so why are we talking..."

Bonnie lets out a gasp. "Oh my God! Elena!" she looks imploringly at Kol. "I totally for got about her! Manning said...!"

Kol nods curtly, understanding. "Niklaus. Give Bonnie your phone."

I narrow my eyes at him, disliking how he just gave me an order. "I don't have long distance," I lie with a smirk.

"God Nik you can be such a child," says Bekah, brushing past me and marching to Bonnie to give her a phone. "Here you go. Use mine."

"Thanks," says Bonnie, grabbing it. She stares at it a moment, then frowns. "I...I don't know Damon's number."

"It's in my contacts," says Bekah casually.

I roll my eyes. Of course it is.

"I guess being the Mystic Falls' strumpet paid of in spades after all," teases Kol.

I smirk at that, even catching Elijah smiling before Rebekah hisses:

"Why don't you go back to being dead Kol?"

"You wound me little sister!"

"Witchy! Why are you calling me from Ultra Original Bitch's phone?"

"How did you know this was her phone?" Bonnie shot back, squinting.

Silence. Then...

"Where are you?" Damon asks finally

Bonnie sighs, biting her lip. "I'm kinda in New Orleans."

"What? You know, your hunter boy toy has been crying in my ear all night over you..."

"I wasn't crying dick," cuts in Jeremy.

Bonnie's features soften. "Jer..."

I hear a nearly indiscernible growl coming from Kol's direction, making me look at him. He averts his eyes.

I narrow my gaze at him. Interesting...

"Where's Elena and Caroline?"

"Katherine kidnapped Caroline."

"Katherine is dead Bonnie. We sang campfire songs and danced around it happily remember?"

"She stole Elena's body."

"What?!" shouts Damon. "Then what happened to Elena?"

Bonnie sighs heavily. "God. This is going to sound crazy but I think Elena's in Katherine's body now."

Silence.

"Damon? Hello? Hello?!"

"I gotta go," says Damon abruptly.

"Wait Damon. What..."

"Katherine's body is gone Bonnie!" snaps Damon. "Meaning that Blondie isn't the only one missing. Elena is too."

We all share looks of concern with one another. "Looks like Mother is already moving against you and Caroline Nik. She used Celeste. I wouldn't be surprised if she's behind the doppleganger's disappearance too."

Fantastic. Simply fantastic.

* * *

**Two months later - Beijing, China  
**

"We have tried EVERYTHING!" I bellow in the hotel suite, interrupting the chatter between Kol, Bonnie and Elijah that was going on prior to my outburst, making them look at me as if they had forgotten I was even there in the first place.

For the last 2 months, we traveled together, having no choice but to due so because our shared interest in saving Caroline (albeit for different reasons). A reluctant alliance. After convincing Bekah to stay behind and look after Hayley, I had mastered the art of caring but not caring TOO much concerning Caroline. I gave my input sporadically, kept my face expressionless and voice monotone at all times, not giving away how every day I am driven closer to madness being away from her, not knowing if she was safe or, for awhile, not knowing she was even alive. Ever since this Eternal vow theory of me loving Caroline so deeply that I inadvertently bonded myself to her forever in some way, I made it my life's mission to express little to no emotion regarding anything Caroline to discredit the existence of the Eternal vow. I believed Mother was out to kill me, to ruin any potential happiness I may experience but this vow...No. Way too romance novel for me.

Unfortunately, I no longer had the capacity to continue mission "Eternal vow is bullshit," at least for the moment, because losing Caroline now, after being so close to getting her, was becoming real.

A reality I would not accept.

Elijah looks at me with pity, exacerbating my anger. "Niklaus..."

"NO!" I shout. "I will not have you tell me to calm down! For two months I have done things as you lot recommended! After months of searching, we finally found them and watched them for a week, waiting from the right time to take Caroline from Katerina. Now they've disappeared from right under our noses!"

They didn't know how torturous it was for me watching Caroline from a distance. They didn't know how it brought all our times together to the forefront of my mind, her close proximity making my dreams of her much more potent, the ache to have her in my arms so resilient.

It reminded me of her rejections too. How in her eyes I would always be unworthy. Unworthy of her love and unworthy of showing her the world. A privilege that Katerina, of all vomit worthy beings, is indulging with my Caroline as we speak, every. Bloody. Day.

It's...unnerving.

"Perhaps we waited too long Niklaus," starts Elijah in admittance, "But..."

I flash to him, enraged. "YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ELIJAH! You think I don't KNOW why you came on this excursion?!"

He doesn't waver in the face of my fury, as usual.** Just like Caroline, **I cant help but think sadly. Would I ever see her again?

I immediately chastise myself. Gods, STOP! What was I? A glutton for emotional punishment? Why was I trying so hard? Hadn't I done enough?

**I will. Once I've found her and have ensured her safety, **I remind myself for the millionth time. I would be done with Caroline Forbes. I was the King of New Orleans. The Original Hybrid. It is past time I go back to being the Big Bad instead of some lovesick sap!

Once I find her...

"I did not make it a secret," says Elijah calmly. "You know I believe Ms. Forbes to be the key to your redemption..."

I scoff at that.

"...So of course I was more than happy to aid in reuniting you with her," he finishes without a beat.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Yes. The selfless Elijah," I sneer. "Surely, you secretly didn't want to buy more time in coming up with a way to prevent me from killing Katerina when I found her."

Elijah frowns, but his eyes says it all. "Niklaus..."

I turn away, disgusted. "Save it," I say, silencing him. "Bonnie. Do another locator spell."

She sighs.

"What?" I ask, not liking the expression on her face.

"I can't. We used all of Care's belongings that Damon sent to us before he and Stefan went after Elena. We would have to go back to Mystic Falls to get more."

"By the time we get to Mystic Falls, do the spell and fly out again to wherever it is they went, they can be gone again!" I point out in frustration.

"I know," says Bonnie quietly.

"Unless..." chimes Kol with a devious smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Enough with the dramatics. Just say it."

"Honestly, I don't know why we didn't try this before, but it should work with the vow and all," says Kol excitedly.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "Again, the bond through the vow doesn't exist Kol."

"Right. Because you are so NOT in love with Caroline," he says sarcastically.

"Precisely," I snap. I'll say it till that sickness leaves my body, because that was what loving Caroline was; A sickness. A sickness that I needed to cure and get vaccinated for so it never happened again.

I feel a sharp object slice my arm and I whirl at the culprit, nostrils flaring, "How dare you..."

"Calm down Klaus," says Bonnie, stepping back a bit, slightly fearful. "Kol is implying that if you and Care are magically bonded that we should be able to use you as a conduit to do a locator spell on her. If not, you're right. The vow is fake, and we made everything up about what happened in the Other side. Should I start?"

"I never said you made everything up," I reply. "I simply disputed the vow business. Furthermore, you or Kol have yet to convince me how this bloke Manning can be so certain of Caroline's demise. Who is he? What is his role on the Other Side that channeling him can give you so much power and you two would trust him without question?"

Bonnie lets a derisive chuckle. "Oh I wouldn't say without question. The last time I challenged him, Elena's heart ended up on the floor."

I arch my eyebrow in amusement, impressed.

"Oh yes," says Kol, dreamily. "Let's not forget when he rekilled Mikael, Niklaus' hybrids, the 12 witches all within a minute."

My eyes widen, intrigued. Anyone who can accomplish all that, along with bringing pain to Mikael of any kind, had my respect. I want to hear more. "What do you mean rekilled Mikael?" I press. Even Elijah is hanging on every word now.

"Manning, as Executioner of the Other side, can deliver the final death to all supernatural creatures and send us to our final destinations, whether it Heaven, Hell or Oblivion," explains Kol. "Mikael's end came that day, so would of Mother's, but she anchored herself here somehow and he couldn't do it. Another issue we need to deal with besides finding Caroline and turning her into an Original."

"Which was all this Manning's idea?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yes," says Kol.

"Why save Caroline?" I utter in confusion. "Why not simply allow Esther to kill me so I won't kill anyone if I am truly destined to turn off my humanity? Why go through all this trouble?"

"Because he wants you to finally be happy," Kol says bluntly. "He believes Caroline can do that for you."

I scoff. "Why would my happiness matter to this so called Executioner of the Other side?"

"It matters because he loves you," says Bonnie,"Miraculously," she mutters under her breath.

I snap my head in her direction, her eyes widening and taking a step back when she realizes I heard her. "What?!" she cries defensively. "I wouldn't believe it either but he does! I mean, he killed Mikael and Esther not because of what they did to him but what he did to you! He..." she shrugs helplessly. "...Loves you. There isn't another explanation."

"Loves me?" I snort. "What is he? Some homosexual secret admirer?"

Kol laughs, obviously enjoying our banter. "Come on. Think about it. It should be obvious. Who is dead and would have cause to hate our Mother and Father just as much as us, that shares Niklaus' blood?"

I furrow my brow, thinking when Bonnie cuts my hand.

I hiss at her, fangs bared. "Do that again and I swear..."

"You want to find Care or what? We don't got all day," she snaps.

I press my lips together. I wanted to say no, for a small part of me believed it and didn't want to confirm that in the throes of passion, I had triggered some ancient magic that tied me eternally to Caroline beyond death. Allowing me to always be connected to her regardless if we end up together. Yet, she is in danger with Katerina, suffering God knows what in Katerina's custody just to spite me. Though, I admit, out of the times I had watched Caroline, she didn't look mistreated. She looked happy even.

In any event, I couldn't decline because I was afraid of the answer. Caroline needed to be found and if my blood was linked to her somehow...

"Do it," I demand.

Bonnie nods and gestures for me to bring my bleeding hand over the world map on the table. Bonnie's chanting fills the suite, the lights flickering on and off as the spell goes on. When the lights stabilizes, we all watch my blood trickles across the map, big blotches receding into a smaller ones that line up perfectly, ending in a miniscule droplet that stops in Australia.

Over a dot that indicates the city of Perth.

I look at the map aghast.

"That has to be the most precise locator spell I've ever seen..." says Kol in amazement.

I step away, licking the blood of my arm, acting immune to what just occurred. "Precise yes, but how accurate is it?" The bond, the vow wasn't real. I don't care. It wasn't. What was the point of being bound to someone forever if they didn't want you?

Then suddenly, Elijah murmurs, his thoughtful expression turning more prominent with disbelief. "This Executioner from the Other side which shares the same blood as Niklaus, which hates Mikael and Esther just as much as us..." he says slowly. "You cannot tell me..."

Kol claps. "Congratulations, 'Lijah! It's exactly what you are thinking!"

Elijah is so overtaken by whatever knowledge he has come across, he sits down and breathes: "I need a moment."

"Who is it?"

When they all avert their eyes at my question, visibly uncomfortable, I lose patience. "Who? Who is this Manning?!"

"Your father," says Elijah, wearing the same small smile he had on his face when he told me Hayley was carrying my child. "He is your biological father."

* * *

**Next Day - Perth, Australia**

The next day, I find the locator spell is very accurate when I end up on a beach, so transfixed on the image before me, I forget to breathe and temporarily stop thinking about the biological father I never met, supposedly fighting for what he and others believe to be the source of my eternal happiness.

Therefore, it should not be shocking, my fury, when I see some no name bastard cup my Caroline's plump backside during what is obviously a heated make out session. I hear him draw out a heady moan from her as he deepens their kiss, making me see red, my bloodlust rushing to the forefront of the feelings that had been assaulting me since I found Caroline again after months of worrying about her.

I grit my teeth and clench my hands tightly to prevent myself from propelling forward and ripping his heart out in front of a beach full of people.

How could she? How COULD SHE?! After everything, how could she even think of being with ANYONE else? I almost would of preferred her kissing the pup Tyler Lockwood. At least that I could wave off as possible residual feelings but this?! This was why I needed not to care, to not love this woman.

It drove me insane, it made me unstable, irrational...

Emotional...

...Jealous.

He leaves her to go to the bar, turning into alleyway and without a second's pause, I'm before him, plunging my fangs into his jugular, popping his voice box rendering him unable to scream. I enjoy it all too much, the gurgling sounds he makes while he chokes on his own blood, the way his heart rate starts to slow. I pull away to whisper in his ear:

"You shouldn't have touched her mate." With that, I pull his heart out, dropping it next to his head while I wipe the blood off my face. I don't know how long I stare blankly at his body, my bloodlust still present before I hear footsteps approach.

Excellent. I surely would love another snack.

I rush at the blonde haired female, ready to grab and drain her before, to my shock, she uses my momentum and flings me clear across the alleyway into a stack of empty boxes.

I recover quickly. Angered at the vampire (it had to be) that managed to temporarily best me.

It shan't happen again.

I flash to the vampire that is smart enough to use the moment of putting me off balance to run.

The minute I have her in my arms, I feel the familiarity of her body flush against mine. Instantly, the smell of lavender and vanilla envelops me like a lover's embrace and I knew.

I knew it was her.

When she relaxes, I close my eyes automatically, feeling every curve mold onto mine. Quickly, I became aware of her heated, bare skin under my grasp, her soft lips pressed against my hand, noting she's wearing a bikini of some kind. The thought makes me harden instantaneously. My hands want more of her satin, supple skin, gliding right under her breasts, light as a feather. She shudders under my caress and I know she knows its me touching her this way. I can't help but let out a possessive growl, about to grind harder than I already am against her so she can feel my desire for her before the sight of my bloody hands reminds me of the bloke I just killed because he dared to kiss her lips, to touch her.

And she let him.

At the memory, I push her away, seeing her turn towards me.

I swallow hard, taking in the delicious sight of her white and gold bikini that cups her womanhood so right, that rested so low on her hips, which begs me to grab them again, and that traps her tanned breasts with a flimsy cloth that does a poor job in hiding her hardened nipples.

Gods, she is glorious!

"Klaus."

At hearing my name, the spell that her body casts on me is broken. I look up into her eyes, my fury coming full force but I control it, not willing to expose how easily she can ignite an emotional response from me.

"Caroline," I say in a cold, monotone voice.

She frowns at me. "You're mad," she says bluntly.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart."

"You are," she says softly. "And..." she sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Klaus. What I told you over the phone..."

"Bygones, love," I say nonchalantly. "You were right. We need to move on, remember? And you have, with that beach boy Aussie in the alleyway. Shame he's dead," I finish with a dark smile. Not really.

Her eyes narrow at me, glancing at my bloodied hands, then at me. "You saw us making out and you killed him?!" When I shrug, she blows up. "Oh my God! What is your PROBLEM?! I know you're probably mad because of what I said over the phone months ago and I really am sorry but that doesn't give you the right to randomly kill people I like! I can't believe this. Katherine was right! You** are** a lunatic!"

She lets out a gasp when I close the distance between us with my vampire speed. I ignore her intoxicating smell that I know as well as my own name and I glare at her.

"You don't get to take that condescending tone with me as if you're special. Not anymore,"I sneer. "Killing people has nothing to do with you. It is what I **do. **I was a killer when we met and I am a killer now. I really hope you didn't deceive yourself into thinking I would change because I gave you some jewelry, drew you some pictures and bedded you in the woods, mewling under my touch like an animal in heat. You were a good lay sweetheart but you are right. We. Are. Done. Which means," I cup the side of her face, ignoring the twisting sensation my heart makes at my next words: "You are NOTHING to me. The only reason I'm here is because I feel obligated in ensuring your survival. Nothing more, nothing less."

I release her, leaving her breathing heavily as her eyes, glass over. I wait for her to break down, to cry but instead, her face hardens, taking me aback, making me swallow deeply. "I don't believe you," she says.

I blink rapidly, not expecting that. Then again, when can I ever predict her? "What?" I whisper.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She shouts in my face boldly. "Despite what you think, I know you enough to know that THIS is what you do when you're hurt! You lash out! Last time, you bit me, almost letting me die from it to stick it to Tyler, now it's this! Do you really think I'd fall for it twice? That I'd get so caught up in your hurtful words that I wouldn't know how much I hurt you? Well. You failed Klaus!"

"I meant every word love," I growl, refusing to back down. I wouldn't let her get to me. I wouldn't let her see how her words sparked a hope in me that someone could truly know me. Not even my siblings took the time to see past all my indiscretions and acts of violence to acknowledge that I too can be hurt, can feel so alone that I can't help but act out and push others away because its all I've ever known. Even Bekah didn't believe I have the ability to love. Even Elijah was more ready to believe that I only cared about my own child due to its ability to make hybrids. No one really believed in my capacity to do, feel, anything remotely...human.

No one except my beloved Caroline, who takes my breath away when she reaches out and cradles my face in her hands, forcing me to get lost in her eyes.

I feel myself go back to our time in the woods before we shared our first true kiss together, counting every eyelash, taking in the face I cherish no matter how hard I try not to.

We feel the energy change in the air, our breath mingling together at our close proximity to another. Her eyes fill with a familiar desire, eyes dropping to my lips...

"No...you didn't," she whispers now with certainty.

I raise my hands to cover hers that stroke my stubble. I feel the heat, every particle of the air we breathe prickle with the magnetic energy that makes me lean forward. I knew I shouldn't but I'm already falling back into the allure that is Caroline. The call of her lips which demand me to taste them is too potent, for I remember all too how right those lips feel against mine. My lingering resistance fades further when her eyes close and her arms come around my neck, her whole disposition telling me she wants this as much as I do. This time, she doesn't have to do anything further before I move eagerly to capture her lips with mine...

**A/N Wow! I think I need a break after that! Next time, Klaus breaks the news to Caroline about her impending death and hopefully we get into the fates of Katherine and Elena. Review plz (ie: Oh my God! Can you not write a chapter that is so long next time? Has Klaus really forgiven Caroline? I really like (don't like) Kennett. When's Manning coming back? What did Esther do with Elena? Will Damon and Stefan find her? What happens to Katherine? stuff like that ;) )!**

**Answer to guest review:**

**AmandaKlaroline: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging last time. I hope you've forgiven me now you have seen Klaroline!**


	8. Falling into Temptation

**Chapter 8 - Falling into Temptation**

**Last time...**

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are saved from Celeste (who is working with Esther) by Kol and Bonnie. After an emotional reunion amongst the Originals, Kol and Bonnie inform Klaus about Caroline's impending death while discovering that Elena is missing through Bonnie talking with Damon. After two months of looking for Caroline with Elijah, Bonnie and Kol, Klaus finds Caroline making out with a guy who he kills in a bout of jealously. Not long after, he and Caroline engage in a confrontation that leads up to an impending kiss...

**A/N Hey! So, we are approaching the end of the first arc of this story (I know! How did this story go from being a one shot to having arcs)?! I don't know, but it happened because of the support you guys give to this fic. I have planned 2 more arcs but I can skip it and just go to the ending chapters, give you some Klaroline smut/fluff and The end. So... Let me know through reviews if you want me to shorten things. You won't hurt my feelings, trust me, but I rather end things in a good note than you guys being beyond tired of this and I just abandon it (that would be sad :) ). Your decision will determine the road Klaroline takes next chapter so this is very important! **

**BTW, this story is about to reach 200 followers (cool)! I believe in you guys hitting and surpassing 200 so I am ready to celebrate with a quick update or extra long chapter to celebrate!  
**

**In the meantime, THANKS to all who:**

**Followed starting last chapter -**143lory, All TheSanity In Me, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Darlingk08, Fang and Altair, FernandaTVD, ilbarqs, Katerina Parker Evans, Mankittens, Ms ZoeiLang, PondusMonster, Remus Bane, acookiemonster, amandahxc508,anna ignacak, got penguins, jblynch, karensevani, nolechic512, patso el, sporusnote, Petalflora, liveoneleven, Purpleleprecan, alvaradod394, Winter Foxx, Ghost00, fanficlover2013, Aoede-0, lilywang69

**Favorited - **143lory, Darlingk08, FernandaTVD, Mirandakae, PondusMonster, anna ignacak, got penguins, sporusnote,Petalflora, alvaradod394, Winter Foxx, Wordsmith94, fanficlover2013

**Reviewed. You know my love for you guys goes to infinity and beyond! - **bookworm7117, Lady Augustin, AmandaKlaroline, JuseaPeterson, AvalonTheLadyKiller, elijahlover, Guest, Ellavm18, SpiritFeather19524, foreverwishing, Unverse, Sblck, Guest

**I tried something different with the song, but I wanted to incorporate it since it inspired this chapter.**

**Answer to guest reviews at the bottom!**

* * *

**It was like magnetism, two polar opposites pulling the other against their will. Nothing exists but that pull, the demand to be closer, all consumed with the fire which seeps through their veins with every touch, every breath, every kiss they share. It was all but rational, leaving nothing but need, lust, desire that inflames their souls. Klaus stopped thinking when his lips met Caroline's, no longer caring she had hurt him time and time again with rejection and would most likely do it again. Yet, his body is not his own. It is hers. Knowingly or unknowingly, he's hers to command and unknowingly or knowingly, she is his. **

**No matter how temporary. **

**Their first kiss in the woods was the equivalent of dipping one's foot in a cold pool. You did it to test the temperature, to see if it was safe to dive in head first or to ease in slowly. They dove in the first time and this second kiss was no different. **

**Except there is no breaking of their lips when they finally meet. Their bodies launch into auto pilot, for it remembers, had memorized the other. **

**And from what their bodies remember, it wanted to feel, indulge again for far too long. Though their brains deny how well they fit together, their bodies have no time for bull, overriding their minds as long as possible. It makes Klaus think nothing but how much he wants Caroline closer, pulling her plaint body unbearably into his until he feels every part of her - her lips, her breasts, her hips...**

**He doesn't hesitate to push her core into him by the small of her back, doesn't fail to push back against her rhythmically every time she rubs erotically on his rock hard erection as their kisses become more frantic and passionate. A grinding dance starts between them in the middle of the beach before Klaus flashes them to an alleyway behind a nearby bar/club, slamming Caroline roughly on a wall which upon impact, forces her lips to leave Klaus' with a gasp.**

**The sun is setting, casting shadows on their skin under the dwindling light.**

**Her gasp becomes moan the minute Klaus' raspberry lips suck on her neck, her eyes fluttering close as she brings her hand up to the back of his head, running her fingers through his longer than usual curls.**

**In between the haze of their mutual ministrations, Klaus murmurs against her skin:**

**"This..." he slips his hand under her bikini, caressing a full breast, kissing her neck...  
**

**"Oh God..." she whispers in pleasure, rewarding him with a languid kiss on his shoulder.**

**"...Means nothing," he finishes breathlessly, stopping briefly to look into her eyes...**

* * *

**Caroline POV  
**

I drown into his stormy blue eyes, reading the deep desire in them and I knew mine mirrored the same because the minute he kissed me, I knew for a fact he had spoiled me for any man, explaining why for all these months when I tried to do **anything** with **anyone**, I never felt right.

Yet, now, being here in his arms, I knew why everything was off.

Those guys..Todd, all of them. Weren't him.

Which meant...Oh God...Was I...Am I...In love with Klaus?!

Alarm bells go off in my brain as I stare into his eyes simmering with anger and lust, which go down to my lips. I start to respond to his comment in the best way that would allow me to not stop this (because I SO didn't want to stop!) but ignore the feelings that are now making permanent residence in my heart. I can't name them. If I did, then it would be real and there is no way I can deal with the possibility or the reality that I...That I might...

In that moment, I notice Nelly Furtado's** Say it Right** playing in the bar/club not far from us. The words making my heart skip a beat...

**"When your will is broken**  
** When it slips from your hands**  
** When there's no time for joking**  
** There's a hole in the plan..."**

He hears it too, his gaze softening as he raises his free hand to caress my face. The bass from the song seems to thrum through my veins and sync with the pounding of my heart from his tender touch that makes me close my eyes.

**"Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me**  
** No, you don't mean nothing at all to me"**

Pain etches his face then, and his next words makes me want to comfort him, to never hurt him again. "Do I truly mean nothing to you?" he whispers, his breath fanning my face.

**"Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free."**

Freedom from the pain, the denying of what is obvious we both want.

**"Oh, you could mean everything to me..."**

One hand after the other, I grasp his face, the desperate look I see there reaching into the depths of my soul to pull out the words that want so much to be voiced. Instead, I kiss him hard, and the groan I hear in response sends electricity throughout my very being. He grabs the back my head and tilts my head so he can kiss me in a way that I swear I almost came. I totally was lying to myself. Klaus...God. Kissing him...Ugh! It was as if...

**"I'm...lost and found**."

Why did being with him had to feel so right?! What does this say about me? Was he right about what he said about the allure of darkness, that even the purest hearts are drawn to it? Does this mean...

**"I can't say, that I don't, love the light, and the dark**  
**And all of what I feel I could show you tonight..."**

Those damn words to that song are not helping. They simply serve as fuel to the fire burning between us, making my want for Klaus become all I feel.

And I feel like ripping his shirt enough to grant me access to his flawless chest. I run my hands through it, kissing a path to his nipple I start to play with between my lips, licking it occasionally. I feel him slam me on the wall, but I don't stop, silently smirking at how I found his sensitive spot, before he dips his hand into my bikini bottoms, into my wet folds to finger me.

I release him, the feeling of his hands being too much. I don't have a chance to moan before his lips descend on mine.

It's all tongue, and the method of his kissing makes me remember how amazing his mouth feels where is fingers currently are. His hand on my vagina feels even more wondrous as the images of him eating me out assault my mind. I feel myself growing warm, my wetness drenching his fingers as I start to reach my peak.

He pulls back slightly, not stopping.

"You're not going to come love," he growls. He pushes my hair from my face with his free hand, tucking it behind my ear to say sexily into it:

"Not until I plunge myself into your heat, fuck you senseless and hear you cry out my name in ecstasy."

Oh my God. Can he not talk so dirty to me with that memorizing accent of his? How can I NOT come when he sounds so uncontrollably hot...

"Care?"

I freeze. Oh shit.

I feel Klaus slowly set me down, pulling his hand from bikini bottoms as I turn my head to look at Bonnie who looks like she just saw her grandparents doing the nasty and...

"Kol?!" I exclaim, shocked.

"Hello Darling. Sorry to interrupt what looks to be an eventful reunion," he says with an amused smirk as his eyes land on partially exposed breast.

I hurriedly readjust my bikini, averting my eyes from Klaus who has yet to move away from me. I feel him staring and I don't look at him as I push him away enough to move out of his arms, walking towards my best friend whose stunned look is now replaced with disappointment.

"Bon..." I start to explain.

"Let's just go Care," she says, turning and walking away.

"What of Katherine?" says Kol, stopping Bonnie in her tracks. "We aren't forgetting about her now are we? Where is she sweet Caroline?"

A number of conflicting emotions flood through me in that moment. I can totally rat her out. She did kill me, turn me into a vampire, kidnapped me, hurt my friends, but then there is the Katherine I got to know in the last two months. The Katherine that trained me to defend myself, the Katherine who served as the Bonnie to my Clyde as we ran and showed me some of the world. Made me have fun and was actually nice to me.

Mostly.

And here I am, being asked to give her up so they can kill her.

"Why?" I ask with an accusing tone. "So you can kill her? Big problem with that. She's linked to me and the spell she made the witch use made it so you can't unlink me without her. Meaning if you kill her..."

"We kill you too. We know," interjects Klaus, forcing me to look at him. I bite down my lip when he rips off his shirt the rest of the way, throwing it casually to side as he walks up to us, his chest glistening with a thin layer of sweat from our make out session, his hair looking properly ruffled.

He throws me a knowing smirk, catching me checking him out and I blush.

I try to avert my gaze, knowing if I keep looking I might jump his bones again, but he catches my face, turning it back to him. "We WILL break you from her," he vows.

He had moved closer somehow, and I fight hard not to get wrapped up in his close proximity.

"Then you're going to kill her," I press.

He drops his hand, allowing me to think clearly.

"I don't see how that is a problem," he says roughly.

"Well it is."

He scoffs. "You can't be serious love! She kidnapped you! Kept you away from me for months!"

"I don't see how that is a problem," I say, throwing his earlier words at him, making him growl in aggravation. "I honestly don't blame her for kidnapping me. She was just doing what she needed to in order to survive. She knew people would find out she was pretending to be Elena eventually and Elena's body wouldn't be strong enough to defend herself from Stefan and Damon never mind you, so she looked for a witch that would make her immortal like Silas, some Celeste or whatever who..."

"No!" erupts Bonnie in frustration, effectively shutting me up. "First, I have to deal with you liking Klaus..."

My mouth drops, blushing furiously. "Wait. No. I...I never said..."

"Obviously you do if you're making out with him and about to fuck him again," she snaps.

I blink at her, stunned as Kol laughs. "It sure looked like it was going in that direction! Poor Nik's already lost his shirt and looked more than excited if that bulge in his pants was any indication. All ready to let the wolf in you jump out and play..."

"Why don't you go back to being dead Kol?" Klaus spits out, cutting him off.

"Yes. Please do," I mutter under my breath.

The amusement on his face falls. "Fine. I'll talk about something else. How about killing Katherine?"

"No," I say dimissively.

"Stop protecting her!" Shouts Bonnie. "We don't have time to worry about Katherine when Elena is still missing!"

That takes me aback. "WHAT! Oh my God! What happened to her?!" I demand, concerned.

Bonnie's face falls in sadness. "We don't know. Damon and Stefan have been looking everywhere for the last two months. Nothing."

"Well, even more reason to keep Katherine alive," I say. "Who knows? She can probably help us find 'Lena through that weird link the doppelgangers seem to have going on, like Silas and Stefan."

Klaus' eyes widen in surprise. "The Ripper was Silas' doppelganger?"

I brush him off. "Yeah. Long story. Anyway, all I'm saying is Katherine is more helpful to us alive."

"We use her to find you precious Elena then she dies," butts in Klaus. "As long as she is linked to you, she is a threat to your life."

"And if she wasn't anymore, would you let her go?"

"No," he says without a moment's hesitation, sparking my anger.

"Why not?!"

"Because she's Katerina! She's conniving, dangerous..."

"Like you?" I shoot at him.

His jaw clenches. "No. Not like me. She has no honor, cares only for herself..."

My eyes narrow at him. "Again. Like you?"

He steps up to me, his eyes flashing gold in fury. "No! I care about YOU! Have I not made that abundantly clear? Why else would I chase after you for two months across the bloody planet?!"

I feel my anger dissipate. Why he has to go and say things like that for? It's so much easier to deny feelings when I'm mad at him. Then he goes and says things like that and grabs my face like this...God! Now he's making me look into his eyes so I can see the affection he holds for me in them...and yes. I start to swoon.

I...Hate him...

"I..." he sighs, brushing his thumbs over my cheeks, "Care for you Caroline," he says softly. "You know this, and from what I can tell, Katerina knows as well. You truly think she won't use you against me to complete some revenge fantasy for killing her family? Do you think she will be able to resist taking you away from me in retribution?"

I touch one of his hands that is grasping my face, stroking it while I let his words sink in.

He counted losing me like Katherine losing her family...

Klaus is turning me into a puddle of feels right now.

Yes. I knew he loved me but I still couldn't help but dismiss it, not believe it.

Except times like this when he made it so hard to do so.

"Klaus," I start to say, "I..."

His phone rings, his eyes never leaving mine when he reluctantly pulls away and answers his phone.

"What?" he says gruffly.

"Niklaus."

He finally turns away from me. "Elijah."

"Have you found Caroline?"

He glances at me. "Yes. We'll be heading back to the hotel once we've found Katerina..."

"Katerina is with me."

I close my eyes, not before I see Klaus break into a huge grin. Well. Guess that's it for her.

"Fantastic Brother! We'll be waiting for you at the hotel. Then..."

"I will not be bringing Katerina to you Niklaus."

My eyes snap open in surprise. What?

"What?" growls Klaus, echoing my thought.

"I will not be bringing Katerina to be unlinked unless certain...conditions have been met," says Elijah calmly.

Too bad Klaus is anything but calm.

"Conditions? CONDITIONS?! Elijah, I swear to you, if you do not bring Katerina to me by tomorrow, there is no corner, no crevice on this planet that will hide you and your doppelganger whore. What happened to all your grandiose speeches about Caroline being my redemption?"

**His...redemption?** I gape, mind blown.

"She is, and I believe that, but you WILL comply to my demands Niklaus," he says unperturbed by Klaus' threat. "For Caroline's sake," he adds.

Klaus snaps. "I WILL NOT BARTER WITH HER LIFE!" he roars into the phone.

"Unfortunate, but yes, you will, all the same."

Klaus chuckles darkly. "Here I thought I only needed to worry about my enemies using Caroline against me. Foolish, I, to not have foreseen this..." he says angrily. Yet, that wasn't all. I couldn't see Klaus' face, but his voice, though not obvious, holds a deep disappointment in it. Elijah's actions are hurting him...

I hear Elijah sigh. "Brother. Let Katerina go free. She gives her word she will no longer plot against you or Caroline..."

I watch Klaus angrily end the call. Minutes pass with no words being said, only the sound of Klaus' phone ringing (probably Elijah) breaking the silence that falls upon us until Kol breaks it.

"You must admit, Elijah played his hand well. You'll have no choice but to bend to his will now if you want Caroline to be safe."

"Whatever happened to the plan of turning Caroline into an Original?" snarls Klaus. "You two were so confident you can do it."

Now I speak up. "What are you guys talking about? Why turn me into an Original? Isn't unlinking me from Katherine enough? Is that even possible?"

"Not if you're going to be with my brother for eternity and yes, it is possible," says Kol.

"But Elijah has Esther's grimore which we would need to do the immortality spell," says Bonnie with a frown. "So, that brings us back to doing a deal with Elijah..."

"STOP!" I shout, panicking over the information I just heard. Me? An Original? An ETERNITY with KLAUS! Like SERIOUSLY?!

"I don't even know what I feel for Klaus, never mind spending eternity with him!" I say, flustered. "I'm barely 19 and now you guys are talking about eternity and being an original like I didn't JUST turn to into a regular vampire and can we just...SLOW THE FUCK DOWN?! How about we just get through today huh, before you guys freak me out more than you already have and this one," I point a finger at Klaus, "starts getting ideas that I belong to him or some other Alpha Male bullshit or something because I SO don't need that in my life and..."

"CAROLINE!"shouts three voice at my simultaneously, startling me. **Oh. They must of been saying my name for awhile**, I think, noting their exasperated expressions except for Klaus.

Even though he is still noticeably angry a bit from the Elijah conversation, he shakes his head and smiles slightly before grabbing my hand, sending warm tingles through my body.

"Let's get back to the hotel love."

I hesitate briefly, contemplating pulling my hand away, but I remember Elijah, and how hurt Klaus seemed to be by his betrayal. Deciding now would probably be a wrong time to reject him, I intertwine my fingers with his, not missing the surprise then elation which rests in his eyes before we start walking together behind Kol and Bonnie.

* * *

Later that night, in the hotel suite, I wake up, hungry for some blood. When I walk to the living room, I see a lone figure standing in the darkness, staring out the bay windows, shirtless, the city lights outside playing on his skin as he holds something in his left hand I can't quite make out. When I come closer, my eyes are drawn to the triangle tattoo on his back, the fine planes there and I know it's Klaus, remembering the last time I saw his back like this, I was trying to pull a nonexistent piece of white oak out of him. He doesn't acknowledge me when I come to stand beside him. He just stands there, deep in thought.

"You're not going to give into Elijah's demands are you?"I say, after awhile, breaking the silence. It wasn't a question. I knew him enough to know he didn't want to be perceived as weak and giving in to Elijah would be considered as that, to him.

"No," he admits.

I sigh heavily. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Is killing Katherine that important?"

He narrows his gaze at me, warily. "This isn't about my pride Caroline if that is what you are eluding to," he says in a soft tone. "It is about your safety in the long term."

"She says she won't come after us."

"Her word means nothing!" he hisses, his anger rising up again.

"Then take precautions!" I hiss back, trying not to wake anyone.

"Or kill Elijah and her and be done with the both of them."

I freeze, searching his face for some indication that he is joking.

He wasn't.

"You can't..." I say, slowly. "The white oak stake is gone..."

"You mean this?" he asks, revealing what he has been holding in his left hand all along:

The indestructible white oak stake.

Oh.

No.

**A/N Well. Um. Yeah. You can yell at me through reviews :) (ie. How dare you even THINK of having Klaus kill Elijah?! Where did Elijah take Katherine? Will Care ever get unlinked from Kat? And please end this story soon (or not) I'm so tired of this (or not). Please do the next arc (or not). I would see love to see Klaroline's relationship grow before the end (Maybe))! Something like that.**

**Answer to guest reviews:  
**

**Guest: I'm glad you love this story and Kennett. I think I'll keep them around. And Caroline's reaction to the Klayley baby? I have not forgotten. It is coming soon enough.**

**AmandaKlaroline: I had you in mind when I wrote the last chapter. I was thinking you'll straight cut me (Along with some other folks) if I do another chapter without Klaroline interacting. Glad you liked their kiss at the end. I rewrote it so many times and then I gave up. I still think it's missing something but I couldn't come up with anything else.**

**Another guest: I updated. Sorry it took awhile :(**


End file.
